


Second Chances

by VRuskova (MayMadness)



Series: Ingrid [2]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hayley is a good friend, Hayley is pregnant, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Major Original Character(s), Makenzi Mikaelson, Marcel is an ass, Marcel is dating Camille, Mythology References, Parent Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Rebekah is a good sister, Rebekah is brokenhearted over Marcel, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayMadness/pseuds/VRuskova
Summary: After six months of being 'dead', Makenzi wakes up to find that witches have begun to conspire against her mate, Klaus. She makes her way over to find him and find out why these witches have conspired against him. It's no secret her mate was not the kindest during his time in New Orleans. What she finds makes her feel both betrayal and heartbreak. With her new found hybrid emotions it's hard for her to get past the betrayal, but she pushes through, because family will always come first. She just wished she knew why she couldn't remember the six months she spent on the other side.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John, Caroline Forbes/Stefan Salvatore, Caroline Forbes/Tyler Lockwood, Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Marcel Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson
Series: Ingrid [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812259
Comments: 19
Kudos: 52





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! So this story is unbetad and still getting written but I hope you like the way the story has turned. I wanted to include Hayley being pregnant in this, because let's be honest, Hope is a great character and we can't not have her, I also thought that the whole half siblings thing would be great to incorporate into this since both Klaus and Makenzi had that when they were growing up originally, even if they didn't know it. Enjoy!

Tyler was walking out of the school when he saw him. His Uncle Mason was supposed to be in Mystic Falls, protecting his family and his sister, who had left two weeks ago. He stopped in his tracks, alerting his friends that something was wrong. He watched the look of anguish on his uncle’s face and knew in the pit of his stomach.

“Tyler?” Stephanie, a friend of his from the school, asked. She looked on as the emotions crossed his face. Unbeknown to all of them, Makenzi was watching this from the other side, feeling sadness at his loss of her.

“No.” Tyler said as his uncle approached. “No, she can’t be.”

“I’m sorry, Ty.” Mason said and Tyler fell to his knees as it hit him. The sense of loss of his other half, his twin.

“No.” He said, more broken. “She can’t be.”

“She is.” Mason said and looked away as Tyler fell to his hands, feeling an array of emotions rush through his body. His sister was dead, and he was in Hawaii when he should have been in Mystic Falls, when he should have been by her side.

“No.” He said, one last time, a whisper of the fleeting doubt in his mind. He felt the tears sting and let them fall. He had heard the howls, he had felt the sorrow of her death. He had known she was gone long before his uncle showed up, but this was different. This was confirmation.

“Tyler.” He heard and looked up to see some of his packmates leave the car, Niklaus was among them. He felt anger as he stood up, rushing towards the original.

“This is your fault!” He shouted as he pushed the original. “She wouldn’t have died if you hadn’t walked into her life!”

“Do you really believe that?” Hayley asked and he looked towards her, shocked.

“You don’t?!” He shouted again, not letting go of the anger, because he was afraid that if he did, he might not be able to handle living.

“I’m sorry.” Niklaus said and it shocked the wolf, who had him by the collar of the shirt, pulling him to his face. The sadness in the hybrid’s eyes were so different from the happy and carefree Niklaus that was around his sister.

“She’s gone.” Evan said and Tyler looked at the older man and snarled, pushing the hybrid and going up to the werewolf.

“Stop saying that!” He said and punched Evan, who let him.

“Tyler!” Mason shouted and he froze and looked at his uncle. “It was no one’s fault.” He said and this seemed to shock the young wolf.

“How?!” He said, anger dripping off his words. “How is it not anyone’s fault?! She’s dead! She has two kids, and you’re telling me her leaving them behind is, what? An accident?”

“Actually. She knew going into Mystic Falls that it would be the end.” Andrew said and Tyler looked at him even more broken.

“Let’s go home and we can discuss this in private.” Mason said, seeing the civilians that had been with Tyler. The wolf looked down, tears stinging his eyes as he let the anger dissipate a little. He wasn’t ready to face that pain, he wasn’t. His sister wouldn’t be there waiting for him, but her boyfriend would be, her children, the entire pack. All reminders of what she had done in the world she was no longer in.

“I’ll drive your car back, you, Mason, Klaus and Hayley can talk.” Evan said and Tyler looked at him again, feeling guilt at punching him. He slowly nodded, reaching into his pocket and handing the car keys to the other man. He walked behind the other three towards the car Mason came in, the car Makenzi frequently used, her jeep that she had shipped over from California, making her father buy her a new one when she went back to Mystic Falls. He stepped in and wanted to cry even more as he realized it still had the lingering scent of her. He watched as Hayley sat in the back, Klaus in the front with his uncle and they were off.

“How’d it happen?” He asked and Klaus looked down, unable to recount the events that transpired while she was in Mystic Falls. It was Hayley who spoke up.

“She knew going into it, she’d die. She wanted to be in Mystic Falls when it happened.”

“What do you mean?”

“The curse was connected to Mikael, as long as he lived, the magic keeping her alive would live on as well.”

“What’s that even mean?” He asked his uncle, who looked towards Klaus and the hybrid sighed.

“Meaning that once that magic was gone, so was the magic keeping her alive.” Klaus answered and looked at the wolf, eyes sad and desperate.

“But she wasn’t a vampire or a witch, she was reborn as Makenzi! She wasn’t alive as Ingrid!”

“Yes, but her soul was Ingrid’s.” Klaus said, softly, trying to get him to understand.

“So she’s gone?” Tyler asked and Hayley looked down, tears in her eyes.

“Yes.” She said and he bit his lip and felt the tears sting again.

“But she had so much she wanted to do.” He said, voice breaking again. “She was going to change the world.”

“As far as I’m concerned, she already did.” Klaus said and looked out the window. “She brought together a pack of wolves, mismatched as they are, but she brought them together, she reignited the Fili Luna, she broke my curse, allowing hybrids to roam the world again. She brought me and my siblings back together. She’s done so much in the short time I’ve known her again…” Klaus looked broken to Tyler and the wolf felt the hybrid’s sorrow. Makenzi had fixed his relationship with his father, she had taught him how to control his wolf, she had… she had been his best friend, his confidant, and his sister. He couldn’t imagine a world without her.

“There has to be a plan to bring her back.” Tyler said and Klaus looked at him, sad eyes averted for a second before a decision was made.

“I don’t want to get your hopes up, but there might be a way. She told Evan and Andrew to tell me to get my witch to preserve her body. I don’t know how she intends to get back, and my witches are doing anything they can to bring her back, but we’re hitting dead end after dead end because she’s not near her body and bringing her back might have dangerous consequences…”

“So, there might be a way.”

“Ty, it might be a longshot.” Hayley said and Mason nodded stiffly.

“We’re going back to Mystic Falls to wait, but eventually we’ll have to have a funeral.”

“And what if we bring her back?” He asked, confused and angry.

“We give her a new identity.” Niklaus said and looked ahead. “Makenzi and I… we talked about it. She’ll become a Mikaelson when she comes back.”

“You were going to ask her to Marry you, weren’t you?” Mason asked and side-eyed the original.

“Yes. Before this whole mess, I had a whole plan. I told Makenzi and she told me she would have said yes, so we agreed when she comes back… if she comes back, it’ll be our plan.”

“So we’re going to bury her?”

“Not yet. I intend to wait for a century if I have to, but we will bury an empty casket. I’m going to take her.” Klaus said and Tyler looked at him in shock.

“But…”

“If she comes back while she’s in the ground, what’s the point? Plus, no one will question why I’m carrying a casket, since I can compel anyone who isn’t important, and everyone else would think it’s one of my siblings.”

“True.” Hayley said softly and Tyler looked at her sadly. She lost her only connection to her real family yet again. He leaned back and thought about his sister and how many people she left behind, wondering how life would have occurred had she not been in it with them.


	2. Chapter 1: The Funeral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Makenzi is not back yet, sadly. But this is the chapter you all need to move on with the Originals portion of the show. It's six months after Makenzi died, meaning the twins are seven months, Klaus has yet to meet them officially. He's spoken to them on the phone, but he's avoided seeing them.

Niklaus looked at the people who had filled the Lockwood estate. He hadn’t been ready to let go of her, and here he was, feeling worse for wear. He swallowed thickly as he saw her best friend, Caroline, comforting Tyler, trying to keep her own emotions in check. He turned and saw the doppelganger and the witch in another corner, crying as well. He saw Stefan with his sister, helping her grieve. His brother was standing with Richard as the silent support Niklaus could not be. He felt someone beside him and looked over to see Makenzi’s packmate, Hayley.

“I saw how much you loved her.” She said as she handed him a glass with amber liquid. “I’m glad she had you in her life. I think you made it more bearable. When we met her, she had run away from home… She was… She was still struggling with her memories. But she still helped us, and I saw how exhausted she was because of it, but you brought a light to her life.” She said and Niklaus couldn’t help the tears that stung his eyes as he looked away from the girl who resembled his late lover. He found Kol, standing broodingly in a corner, watching the crowd as he did.

“I did nothing more but love her.” He said and she laughed, it was weak and, as he looked at her, he realized why it sounded off. She was crying.

“Yeah. But… You showed her you were deserving of her love back.” She said and looked at him and that look… It made his heart ache, because it looked so much like her when she was trying to prove a point to him.

“You…” He said and couldn’t get the words out. “You look so much like her.” He said and he heard her heartbeat pulse. “I think she found a companion in you as well, Hayley. You were like the sister she didn’t have in this life, the one she lost in the previous life… Don’t sell yourself short, you brought the light into her life just as much as I did.” He said and looked towards a commotion, seeing one Damon Salvatore, obviously drunk, yelling at Elijah, telling him it was their fault she was gone.

“Had you not flown into town like you owned the place, she would still be alive!” He shouted and Niklaus saw red, walking up to the vampire and pushing him off his brother.

“Oh, and you almost killing her? Was that not your fault? Don’t fault me and mine to something we had no control of when you had control of what you were doing!” He said angrily and Damon looked at him, stepped towards him, sneer on his face.

“It was _your_ father that killed her!” He said lowly, only those with supernatural abilities would have heard. Niklaus almost growled, he almost lost control.

“You weren’t even there to know what happened. Stop blaming others for your incompetence.” He said and pushed at the vampire, who pushed back. Niklaus was going to punch but Stefan and Elijah stepped in.

“Stop it.” Elijah said calmly. “Makenzi wanted us all to get along. Even with you Damon. Don’t ruin her vision with your outburst.”

“Let go of me, brother.” Niklaus said calmly and Elijah frowned as he slowly let go of Niklaus, watching the hybrid stalked off. Elijah knew that Niklaus was broken over the loss of Makenzi. It was the same look he had all those years ago. That look he couldn’t get out of his head. Niklaus wasn’t going to be okay if Makenzi didn’t come back.

“I’ll go after him.” Hayley said and Elijah frowned, watching as she followed after him. She wasn’t going to be a help either. Niklaus was cruel and having someone with her face around would only serve to either hurt her or hurt him.

“Go home, Damon.” Stephan said and Elijah turned back to the two. “You’re drunk and you’re making it hard for anyone to truly grieve.”

“She’s dead, Stephan…” He said and Elijah frowned. He didn’t know what her relationship had been with the older Salvatore before he came into town, only that they cared for each other before he found out that she had been dating his brother. “It’s like the first time all over again. I wasn’t there so I couldn’t do anything… I lost her all over again…” Elijah looked on in shock. Could what had happened with Niklaus and Ingrid have happened with Damon and Makenzi in a previous life. “And now I hear it might be the last time I get to see her?” He asked and Elijah turned away, angered by the turn of events. No. He would not want things to end this way. He set it in his mind, looking at his brother Kol.

“I was just thinking.” Kol said, speaking for the first time since getting there, Elijah realized that maybe Kol was most affected by Makenzi’s untimely departure. They all had spent time with her, yet Kol was daggered merely a month before she left for Hawaii. “I still have connections with witch covens, maybe I can find one that can help us bring her back.”

“Are you in my head now, brother?” Elijah asked, smiling wearily. “I was going to reach out to my contacts. Makenzi relies so much on her gods, but maybe it’s time we relied on our own instincts.”

“Let’s go then.” Kol said with a smirk. He looked back over at the werewolf and vampire, the closest two to Makenzi in this life and stepped towards them.

“You have our condolences. We’re leaving now. Tell my brother and sister we’ve gone to find answers, will you?” He asked and Tyler nodded slightly, eyes red and puffy from crying. Kol nodded at the two and walked out of the estate with Elijah. He wasn’t going to let his family lose anyone.

Niklaus slumped against the side of the house, away from prying eyes as he drank directly from the bottle. It was destructive but it was all he could do to get the image of her dying out of his head, and even then it just blurred the images, not dissipated them.

“Klaus.” He heard and looked over, eyes falling on the woman who shared so many similar features with his late mate. She was lacking the warm smile, the golden eyes… she also called him Klaus which was like an ice bucket of who was in front of him.

“What?” He croaked, too tired to deal with it.

“He had no right.” She said softly and for a second he saw her, Makenzi, standing above him. Back when he was still a boy and she was Ingrid, he closed his eyes, clenched them shut as he was reminded again of what he lost.

“He wasn’t wrong.” He said just as softly and she looked at him with confusion, sliding down the side of the house and sitting next to him, hand reaching out, expectantly. He sighed and handed her the bottle.

“You know, she told me that she wasn’t going to live forever, once.” She said and looked up at the clear sky, so different than the storming emotions within the both of them. “She told me that she was teaching us everything she could because she knew she wasn’t always going to be there to help us and if we could learn everything, then maybe… just maybe… She accomplished so much in the past year.” Hayley chuckled as she took another swing of the bottle. “Hard to believe it was only a year.”

“I spent a life time with her once.” Niklaus said and looked at the grass in front of him. “A life time back then, only a handful of years and yet, she was… She had wrapped herself around my heart and claimed me in such a short time and when I saw her again, and again, and again throughout history, I was reminded of those five years before I became a monster, and then the months after, when she still supported me, when she still loved me. And to think that this past year trumped all those.” He said and looked at her. “It’s so easy to talk to you because you look so much like her, you act so much like her…”

“Klaus…”

“Could you, just once, call me by my full name?” He asked softly and she looked at him for a second, hesitant, but he was the most precious to Makenzi besides her two children, who were from him...

“Niklaus.” She said and it felt weird, but she looked at the broken man he was without Makenzi, and she wondered what he saw. Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was the grief. Maybe it was just the mixture of both, but being so close to him made her feel like she was close to Makenzi again and she relished in that feeling. “You feel so right, right now.” She said and let the tears fall. “Like she’s here with the both of us.” She didn’t know why she let him lean closer. She just hated to see such sadness in those eyes that brought light to Makenzi’s.

“Say it again.” He whispered, closer now, a breath away.

“Niklaus.” She whispered and the space was gone, their lips together, mingling. He kissed her softly at first, afraid to hurt her, but she pulled him, deepening the kiss and it was all he needed. He showed her the ways he loved Makenzi’s body, imagining it was Makenzi writhing underneath him. No one was the wiser, as they made love on the side of the house, hidden behind the trees, voices masked by the sound of the soft music that played all around. Any noises that were to escape were muffled by each other. After they were done, Hayley’s dress pushed up to her waist, Niklaus’s shirt discarded and jeans undone. He looked at her with wide eyes, as if the act of being with someone that wasn’t Makenzi burned him, and well, it burned Hayley too, because she loved Makenzi like a sister and she’d been dead for months now, nearly six, and here Hayley was, sleeping with her mate.

“Crap.” Hayley said and looked wide-eyed at the hybrid, who was gone in the blink. Niklaus had to get out of there. He didn’t know that he was that vulnerable, that weak. He cursed himself and punched a tree nearby, realizing he was too rough as it creaked and fell. He looked at it and cursed again, dropping to his knees and letting his grief take him.


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome to New Orleans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I mixed up my chapters, Makenzi doesn't show up until the next chapter, buttt, I'll be posting it tomorrow, so you won't have to wait long for it.

Hayley walked into the bar and smiled at the bartender, who was so kind to her since she decided the best thing to do was to go look for her real family, especially after she found out the news. She didn’t know what to do, she hadn’t meant for things to escalate with Klaus and she had figured they’d both pretend it never happened, but she hadn’t gotten her period in the past two months and if she hadn’t witnessed Makenzi going through the same thing because of the same man, she would have thought it was the stress of losing her reincarnated aunt. She sighed and thought about how she couldn’t face the pack like that. They’d ask, they’d want to know.

“Third time in here this week.” Jane-Ann said, and Hayley blushed and smiled.

“I can’t help it. I’m obsessed with the gumbo, Jane-Ann.” She said and smiled at the woman.

“Yeah, ladies in the 9th think my sister bleeds a piece of her soul into every dish and that’s why it tastes so good.” Jane-Ann said, looking across the restaurant at the chef. Hayley smiled easily at her, but the smile fell as she thought of Makenzi, who had brought her to this very bar first.

“I asked around the quarter about my family…” She said and Jane-Ann looked back at her. She had wanted to change the subject.

“And?”

“Nothing, nada, zip, zero. It’s like they didn’t even exist. I couldn’t find a single person that could remember them.” She said and sighed.

“That’s because people like you were run out of here long ago, Hayley.” Hayley frowned and looked up.

“What do you mean, people like me?” She asked, wondering what the woman meant. She hadn’t given her a reason to believe she was anything but human. Jane-Ann walked around the bar and pulled up a map for her.

“In the bayou, they call the werewolves "Roux-Ga-Roux".” She circles a point on the map as she speaks, showing Hayley where she meant. “You head out there, you'll find what you're looking for. Be careful. It's the last place you'd ever want to go.” Jane-Ann said, but Hayley didn’t head her warning. She smiled at her, finally feeling like she was on the right path, nodded her thanks ,grabbing the map and heading out of the bar, hunger forgotten as she made her way towards the point on the map.

Hayley begins making her way down a dirt road, headed for the part where Jane-Ann listed. She didn’t expect the bartender to know anything about her, let alone lead her directly where she wanted to go. As she drives, it gets harder for her to navigate, so she steps out of the car leans against it, looking down at the map, wondering how they did it back in the day without GPS. Her mind wandered to Makenzi, how she was able to track without even a map. _“You gotta use the stars, Hayley.”_

_“Why do I need the stars when I have my phone?” Hayley had asked, snarking at the girl. Makenzi had just smiled knowingly and looked up at the stars as they made their way through the mountains for a pack camping trip. She hadn’t wanted them to get too used to life without the wolf, and so she had asked that they turn that night, even though it wasn’t a full moon._

Hayley bit her lip, tears stinging her eyes. She had lost that, lost it all because of one vulnerable mistake. She hadn’t talked to anyone after that mess and then she found out she was pregnant and she ran, leaving everything behind. She was pulled out of her mind when the map in her hand ignited. “What the…?” She said out loud as she dropped the paper, looking at it with fear before climbing back in her car and turning it into reverse. She frowns at the smoke that begins to come out of her car and groans. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” She mumbles and gets out, grabbing the burner she bought and dialing a number. “Hi, I’m looking for a tow service?” She asks but her phone makes a high pitched sound that makes her drop it and cover her ears because that was not a sound that her sensitive ears could handle. She feels the shadows around her shifting before darkness took over, making her fall.

Niklaus looked at the paper in his hand and sneered as he made his way towards the door. There was no Makenzi to help, and the tension between his siblings and himself were high after her untimely death. He was about to leave before Elijah called to him, asking where he was going. “New Orleans!” He shouted. “There are witches conspiring against me. Watch the manor for me, will you?” He called, turning towards one of his hybrids, Alfonzo. “Watch after the hybrids, don’t get into too much trouble, and be ready to come when I call.” He said and the hybrid nodded and bowed, turning towards the manor.

Niklaus didn’t bother driving, finding it faster to run. Once he was in New Orleans, he stopped, taking in the city. He was angry, and he always taught that anger in war lost more than it gained. He was going against New Orleans witches, he needed a plan. So he stopped, let himself watch the tour that was happening before him before he made his way towards Bourbon Street, where he saw rows of make believe witches telling fortunes to those willing to pay. He stopped in front of a witch, who started packing as soon as she saw him, giving herself away.

“Have time for one more?” He asked as he sat, smirking at her.

“I have nothing to say to you.” She said and he laughed humorlessly, before looking at her.

“Oh that’s not very aimable, is it? You don’t even know me.” He said and the witch frowned at him.

“I know what you are. You’re half vampire, half beast. The hybrid.”

“The original hybrid.” Niklaus corrected. “But that’s a story for another time. I’m actually looking for someone, a witch. Her name is Jane-Ann Deveraux, maybe you can help me find her?” He asked and watched as the witch flinched at the mention of the name.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know.” She said and Niklaus huffed in laughter.

“Your reaction says otherwise.” He said and grabbed her hand. “See, I’m usually very easy going, and on any other day, you would have gotten me to back off, but see. I lost someone very dear to me recently and you could say they were the voice of reason in my life, so if you don’t tell me what I want to know, I will lead a massacre through these streets and start with you.” He said and the witch visibly swallowed in fear.

“Witches don't talk outta school in the Quarter. The vampires won't allow it. Those are the rules. I don't break Marcel's rules.” She said and Niklaus’s eyes narrowed. There it was, the conformation that Makenzi was right to assume Marcel was alive.

“And where do you suppose I might I find this Marcel?” He asked, waiting for the witch to answer.

“He is usually around the bars, hangs there this time of day.” She said and retracted her hand, looking away.

“If you’re lying to me, I’ll do as I promised.” He said and stood up, heading in the direction she gave him.

As Niklaus walked into the bar, he was met with one very alive Marcellus Gerard on a stage, singing and enjoying himself. He stays back, watching as he finished up the song and jumped off the stage, being surrounded by companions that boosted him, telling him how wonderful it was. Niklaus stayed in his place, waiting for the other vampire to recognize him or something, he still didn’t know how he felt about what had occurred between Makenzi and him, but he had to play this right, Marcel was the only one who could tell him where the witch that was conspiring against him was. Finally, he recognizes him, turns towards him and stiffens.

“Klaus.” He says like there was bad blood between them.

“Marcel.” Niklaus returns, angry but concealing it all.

“Must be a hundred years since that nasty business with your papa.” He said and Niklaus felt a tinge of pain at the reminder that Makenzi was dead because of that bastard.

“Has it been that long?” He asked, not really thinking, letting his mouth run. Marcel started walking towards him, making the original do the same.

“The way I recall, he ran you outta town. Left a trail of vampires in his wake.” He said and Niklaus shrugged.

“And yet, how fortunate _you_ survived.” He said and smirked at him, recalling what Rebekah had told him. He had wanted to hurt his sister for what she’d done, but he had killed their mother and called it even. “My father, I’m afraid, was recently incinerated. He’s no longer with us.” He said, smirk on his face. Marcel looked at him with narrowed eyes, his tone was aggressive and he saw, out of his peripheral vision, the tension that ran through the vampires in the bar.

“Well, if I’d have known you were coming to town, if I’d have known you were coming back, I’d have…”

“You’d have what, Marcel?” Niklaus asked, wondering what he was about to say.

“I’d have thrown you a damn parade!” Marcel said, dropping the aggressive act, or maybe putting up a fun act, Niklaus wasn’t sure yet. He hugged Niklaus, making the hybrid alert and put up his act. “Niklaus Mikaelson. My mentor, my savior, my sire. Let's get you a drink.” He said and raised his glass. “It’s good to see you.” He said and smiled as he hugged Niklaus again. Niklaus wasn’t sure why he felt uneasy with Marcel, but he’d play along until he got what he wanted, and then he was going to take back that god forsaken town and make it in his vision, with his hybrids. He just had to wait.


	4. Chapter 3: Makenzi's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so busy lately and I couldn't get to my laptop to update yesterday, but here you are. The next update will be scheduled for next week since I really need to focus on my other stories. Anyway, enjoy!

Makenzi’s eyes snapped open, a gasp ripped through her lips. She’d been gone longer than she thought, but something was different about her body as she could clearly see the inside of the coffin she was in with no need for light. She pushed it open, eyes widening at her strength and pulled herself out. She looked around, confused at where she was. It wasn’t the basement of her house, nor was it the basement of the mansion Niklaus had bought. She stepped towards the stairs, climbing up and opening the door, hearing laughter. She walked towards it, eyes befalling the two originals who were sitting, talking about one thing or another, she stayed still, waited for them to notice her, but she couldn’t help but let her mind wander. Where was her mate, where were her children, who’s house were they in? The questions ran through her mind and alerted her to more problems. She had no recollection of her time away, meaning she wasn’t in the other side for the duration it took for her to come back, and she wasn’t the same. She looked at the two originals, who had stopped talking and were staring at her.

“So, who’s idea was it to shove me in a coffin and dress me like this?” She asked, watching the faces of her family grow.

“Makenzi?” Elijah asked and rushed towards her, smiling brightly, Rebekah right on his toes.

“Hey.” She said and smiled, hugging them back. “Where are we?” She asked and Rebekah and Elijah looked at each other.

“This is Rebekah’s residence.”

“Why am I not at the Mansion?”

“We thought it unfit after what occurred with our mother.” Rebekah said and bit her lip. “She didn’t know of you, and so to keep it that way, we kept you hidden here.”

“Is your mother still a problem?” She asked and Rebekah shook her head.

“No.”

“What of Niklaus and our children?” She asked and Elijah and Rebekah looked at each other.

“Sol and Tyr are still with your pack; however, your mother is with them. Niklaus is… he’s in New Orleans.”

“Why?”

“Some witches are conspiring against him.” Rebekah said and Makenzi nodded, stepping away from them.

“Am I to understand that everyone thinks me dead?” She asked and they nodded. “Well, better not be seen then.” She said softly before disappearing, shocking the two with her speed. She made her way through the streets and towards the Lockwood Estate, smiling as she reached it, but a frown replaced it as she realized she could not actually enter it. She looked around, made sure no one was there and knocked. She waited a few moments before the door was opened and she met the eyes of her father, who looked at her like he’d seen a ghost before tears welled up and he grabbed her and hugged her.

“Hey, dad.” She said and smiled, hugging him back as softly as she could, afraid to hurt him.

“How?”

“I don’t really know myself. I don’t have any memory of it all. But I’m a vampire… or hybrid, I guess. I’m unable to enter the house…”

“Oh, yeah, come in come in!” He said and she smiled as she stepped through the threshold, feeling relieved that it worked. “How’re you, when did you get back?”

“Just now actually. I hear mum is in Hawaii?”

“Yes. She is there for the rest of the month, then she’s coming back with the children.” He said and she smiled, nodding.

“I can’t wait. I’ll call her as soon as I get a new phone, but right now I need to pack and go meet Nik.”

“Where, what’s wrong?”

“Something about witches conspiring against him, so I need to settle that before I can see Tyr and Sol, but don’t worry, I’ll come back and visit. I can’t really stay in the town, since they all think I’m dead.”

“You’re right.” He said and she smiled, kissing his cheek. “Okay, let me know before you leave so I can see you off.” He said and she smiled.

She made her way up to her room, still the same as she left it. She pulled up a suitcase, filling it up with folded clothes and necessities. She quickly filled it with the clothes she was more likely to wear and closed it, picking it up, feeling the lightness of it. She started heading towards the stairs before her eyes caught sight of a ring, one Niklaus had given her in place of the rose necklace. She wondered if he still had it and grabbed the ring, sliding it onto her finger, smiling at the light weight of it.

“Dad!” She called as she reached the front door. “I’m going now!” She said and smiled as he walked out of his office, nodding to her.

“Alright, darling. Here.” He said as he handed her a phone, it was hers. She frowned and looked up at him.

“I couldn’t bare to part with it. I called it a few times just to hear your voice…”

“Oh, dad… Now you can hear it for real. I’ll call you when I get there.” She said and kissed his cheek before stepping out.

“Do you need the car?” He asked and she laughed and shook her head before blurring away with her vampire speed. She made it to Louisiana in so short a time, she wondered why Niklaus drove cars. She stepped towards the first Hotel she came upon in the French Quarter and checked in, smiling at the attendant, and accepting the key. The card her father gave her along with the phone were still in her name and still very much active. She turned towards the elevator and made her way up to the top floor, having gotten the penthouse for the same price as a regular room. She cheated by using her compulsion, but she was able to do that now, so she didn’t get upset about it. She quickly changed out of the pale dress she was put in and wore her favorite pink hoodie dress with the thigh high heeled boots. She made her way down and closed her eyes before stepping out, trying to sense where her mate was at.

It didn’t take her long to find him, standing with Marcel as the vampires tortured a witch named Jane-Anne. “Jane-Anne Deveraux! Give it up for Jane-Anne! Come on, let's hear it!” Marcel shouted, waiting for the cheers. After he was satisfied, he turned back around to face the witch. “Jane-Anne Deveraux, you have been accused of the practice of witchcraft beyond the bounds of the rules set forth, and enforced, by me. How do you plead?” He turns abruptly and walks over to Niklaus, seeming to want his approval or something. “Was that convincing? I studied law back in the '50s. Hold that thought.” He said, not giving the hybrid a chance to reply, he returns to Jane-Anne. “Seriously Jane, tick-tock. You know the drill. How do you plead?”

“I didn’t do anything.” Jane-Anne said and Makenzi could feel herself raise a brow to that, because even she could tell the witch was lying, especially after the other vampires started laughing softly.

“Mm, that's a lie. You know it, I know it, and you hate that I know it. It drives you witches crazy that I'm aware of your every move. That you can't do magic in this town without getting caught. So, why don't we just cut to the chase, huh? You tell me what magic you're brewing. I mean, tell me. I'll grant you leniency. Hey, I am, after all, a merciful man.” Makenzi wanted to snort but she bit her tongue and watched as everyone else did the same, watching in silence.

“Rot in hell, monster!” She shouted and Marcel seemed to enjoy that reaction, smiling, even as it shocked the crowed.

“I'll tell you what. I'll give you one more chance...” He said and starts to walk away. Suddenly, he swings the branch he's been holding so fast that it slices open Jane-Anne neck. She immediately begins to gag. “Or not.” He said with a smirk and Jane-Anne falls to the ground and the crowd cheers. Klaus stares at her body, looking displeased. He approaches Marcel and grabs his shoulder to turn him round. Makenzi takes that moment to look around, smelling a familiar presence nearby. She looked up at the balcony and jumped, reaching it in no time, and looked at Elijah who frowned at the scene below.

“This is an issue.” She said softly, looking down at them. “Marcel has a way to detect when a witch uses their magic.” Elijah nodded and looked over the balcony at the view. They watch as Marcel leaves and Niklaus stops a vampire, Thierry, Makenzi’s brain offers, and asks if there are any other Devereaux witches.

“I know of one. She was five when I was still Jade.” Makenzi said and looked at him with a nod. “I’ll go see where she is, you stay out of sight. Niklaus isn’t happy with you if I am to understand why he left you behind.”

“You’re right. He’s angry with me for a plethora of reasons.” Elijah said and looked down at the dissipating vampires. “It seems this Sophie is at a bar called Roussos.” He informed and Makenzi smirked and made her way there. She entered the bar, looking around before her eyes landed on a witch who looked at her shocked. Makenzi frowned, she hadn’t met Sophie since she was five, meaning that she either knew of Makenzi dying or she met someone who looked similar to her. Makenzi’s eyes narrowed, but before she could say much, she heard someone come in and a familiar scent entered her airways. She turned and came face to face with a shocked Niklaus.

“Love?” He asked and stepped towards her, eyes clouded with many emotions. “Makenzi?” He asked softly and she smirked at him and nodded.

“We’ll catch up, later, my wolf.” She said softly. “Right now, we need to get answers.” She said and turned towards Sophie.

“Ah, you’re right, as always.” He said and stepped towards Sophie, who looked at them both.

“You’re Klaus.” She said to Niklaus and turned towards Makenzi. “And you are?”

“Makenzi.” Makenzi answered.

“You’re upset, Sophie, is it? Does this have anything to do with what happened to your sister on the corner Royal and St. Ann?”

“Always so sensitive.” Makenzi mumbled and smiled towards her boyfriend.

“I am, am I not?” He smirked and she laughed.

“Did you enjoy the show?” Sophie asked, bringing their attention back to her. 

“A little melodramatic for my tastes.” Niklaus answered and Makenzi laughed.

“Exactly Marcel’s style.” Makenzi said and turned towards Sophie. “What did your sister want with Niklaus, and why did Marcel kill her?” Sophie starts to speak but then notices some men walk in. Makenzi notices too and sneers.

“I see you brought friends.” Sophie said and Makenzi refused to look back, not wanting to give herself away. She had moved to stand at the bar, not giving herself away.

“They’re not with me.” Niklaus answered, frowning at Makenzi before frowning at the two behind him.

“They're with Marcel. That's all that matters. I know you built this town, but this is his town now. He killed my sister because she broke the rules. So, I talk to you in front of them, I'm next.” Sophie said and turns and leaves. Makenzi watches as Niklaus approaches the men at the bar and sinks his grip into their shoulders.

“Are you two gentlemen following me?” He asks, tone calm yet angry.

“Marcel said we're your guides.” One of the vampires said and Niklaus looked at him amused.

“Oh, he did, did he? He did. Well then, let me be exceedingly clear about something: if either of you follow me again, you'll do so without the benefit of a spine.” He tightens his grip until the bartender approaches them, polite smile on her face.

“Sorry for the wait. If you're here for the gumbo, I'm about to break your heart. We just ran out.” She said. Makenzi turned and looked at them and smirked at her boyfriend as he placed a hundred-dollar bill on the bar and looked at the men, having released them.

“Your oldest Scotch for my two friends here, love.” He said and smiled at the blond. She takes the bill, smiles and walks away while Niklaus returned his hold on the vampires.

“If Marcel wants to know what I'm up to, he can ask me himself.” He said, sneering at them. He let go of them roughly and leaves, not looking towards the Devereaux witch. Makenzi watches as he leaves as well, knowing he didn’t want her to be outed either. She watched as Sophie walked out the back-alley exit, down a few stairs and stops at a small table covered with lit candles, her cheeks were wet with tears. She tended to the candles as the door behind her suddenly swung shut with a bang. Makenzi stayed back, watching as a figure jumped and she swiveled around. Makenzi saw the man smirk at Sophie from behind her and watched as Sophie turned back around to see the man, one of the vampires that had spoken to Niklaus inside. She felt irritated at the man but ignored the action in favor of watching a little longer.

“The doors work, you know.” Sophie said and is interrupted by the other vampire from the bar, who speaks up.

“You're doing magic?”

“I'm praying to my dead sister. Go ahead, pay your respects.” Sophie says, sassily. She turned back to the other guy who vamp-speeds in front of her.

“Don't make this a thing, Sophie. The hybrid was looking for Jane-Anne. Marcel wants to know why.” Makenzi sighed as she watched the vampire trying to intimidate the witch. If she was one of those witches, she wouldn’t take it all lying down.

“Oh, that sounds like witch business. I'd say ask her yourself, but I guess you can't, seeing as Marcel killed her.” She turns back to the second vampire, just as the first begins to attack her from behind. Makenzi smirks and takes that as her cue to grab him. She watches as Sophie and the other vampire look up, then turn at the sound of something hitting the ground. It was the vampire, she had taken. She bit him and sucked him dry, smirking as the venom of her bite entered his system. He was dead, for now, but when he woke up, he’d be in trouble since her bite would kill him. The second vampire looks angry but doesn’t have time to do anything about it before Elijah throws him up against the brick building, where he is held by a long stake protruding from his chest. Makenzi jumps down and pouts at Elijah, who was straightening his coat.

“No fair.” She said and he smirked at her softly. “I’ve been dead for months, Eli! I needed the fun and you just had to make it boring.”

“What did you intend to do? Draw it out? Then this witch would be dead and we wouldn’t have the answer as to why her sister called my brother here.” He said and turned towards the witch. “I'm Elijah. You heard of me?” Sophie nodded vehemently, nervous about his presence as well as Makenzi’s.

“Yes.” She said.

“So, why don't you tell me what business your family has with my brother?” He said and Makenzi huffed and leaned against the wall, waiting for the witch to speak.


	5. Chapter 4: The Witches of New Orleans have a Proposition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy thanks giving! Are you spending it with family or friends this year? I know the whole virus updates say that everything is shutting down again soon, but I hope not. Enjoy this update, the next one will be in a week, I'm in the process of writing a crossover of Arrow and TVD, so if you're interested let me know!

Makenzi frowned as she looked around for Niklaus, mind wondering to why Elijah had wanted to go with the Devereaux witch while she collected her mate. She didn’t hate the idea of spending time with him, but she was confused as to why Elijah had tried to keep it secret.

“Bartender, walking alone at night. She's either brave or dumb.” She heard and turned to find Niklaus and Marcel talking as they walked down the streets.

“Let's see: brave, I let her live; dumb, she's dessert.” Marcel hummed and smiled. He hopped over the iron railing down onto the sidewalk below, making the woman they were talking about swivel around and look at him due to the sound.

“You know, it's not safe here alone.” She hears Marcel say, but her minds on her mate, and so she jumps up and meets him on the balcony, faintly hearing the bartender’s reply.

“Glad to see you’re back, love.” Niklaus said and she looked at him as he watched the scene below. She looked down and then back up at him.

“Are you, though? Because it seems to me that you’re throwing your duty out the window.”

“Duty?” He asked and looked at her with a frown.

“Have you even lifted a phone to call and check on the twins since I…” She clenched her jaw and looked over the railing, noticing the vampire and bartender gone.

“I…” Niklaus stops short and looks away, shame in his eyes but face completely neutral. “I’ve been busy. Witches conspiring against me and all.” He said and she scoffed.

“Yeah.” She said and shook her head. “Elijah’s already found that out, actually. I was told to bring you to the cemetery.” She said and he frowned.

“You follow his orders so blindly now?” She looked at him with shock before she blinked a few times and her face fell into an unnatural calm.

“When my family is in danger, whether it’s a small threat or a big one, I will do whatever it takes to make sure they are safe. So, someone conspiring against you isn’t just against _you._ ” She said and pushed past him, jumping off the railing and looking up. “Whenever you decide to get that stick out of your ass, I’ll be at the cemetery, trying to figure out who’s threatening my family.” She said and walked off. Niklaus grabbed her arm and swung her around, facing her with anger and something else.

“Makenzi.” He said and she looked at him, unable to control the urge to punch him, which was only overwhelmed by the urge to cry. Tears stung her eyes and she looked away as she tried to blink them away, which wasn’t really doing much. “I’m sorry.” He said softly, anger deflating and gently urged her to look at him. “I shouldn’t have…” He looked up at the sky and took a deep breath. “I’m glad you’re back. I’ve not been able to speak of the twins with anyone but Kol, because he doesn’t tell me I should visit… I… I couldn’t visit them, I couldn’t look at them after…” He looked away and she frowned. After what? She wanted to ask but they were in too public of a place. Did he mean after she died? But that was guilt on his face…

“We’ll discuss this behind closed doors, away from possible prying ears. Let’s go.” She said, steeling herself. She didn’t know what the news would be once they got to the cemetery, but she felt a thumping in her chest, letting her know her instincts were on edge. They used their speed to get to the cemetery quickly.

“What are we doing here?” Niklaus asked and Makenzi shrugged, turning towards Elijah, who had come to greet them.

“You wanna know what the witches have in store for you? Follow me.” He said and looked at Makenzi with sadness, stopping her from entering the mausoleums. “You might not want to know what’s going on… Go visit your pack and be with your children.” Makenzi looked at him with confusion and anger.

“My family is in danger here, Elijah.” She said with a sneer. “I will not back down.” Elijah looked at her with sadness before nodding and leading her into the mausoleum, where Niklaus had asked about Sophie’s presence.

“Sophie Deveraux. What is this?”

“He's all yours. Proceed.” Elijah said and stepped back a bit, standing directly next to Makenzi, who frowned at the whole thing. Elijah would have just ended any issue against Niklaus, what was going on?

“You know you're famous in this town? Witches tell bedtime stories about the powerful vampire Klaus. We know Marcel was nothing but an orphan street rat, until you made him what he is. And now he's out of control. He does what he wants, he kills who he wants. I'm gonna stop him, and you're gonna help me.” Sophie said, boasting to Niklaus, who smiled amused.

“This is why you brought me here?” He asked, turning towards Makenzi and Elijah, frowning slightly as Makenzi looked between the witch and Elijah before stiffening and sniffing the air.

“Hear her out.” Elijah said and Makenzi frowned further. Something was off.

“I don't need to hear her out. I assure you, love, there is not a thing on this earth that will matter enough for me to waste even thirty more seconds of my time. Elijah, what madness is this?” It was at that moment that Hayley of all people walked in. Makenzi froze at her niece. She couldn’t move as she realized what was going on. She looked at the wolf, who looked at her just as shocked.

“Makenzi?” She asked and Makenzi stepped back.

“Why is she here?” Makenzi asked and her face made Klaus frown.

“Marcel may be able to keep us from practicing real magic in this town, but as keepers of the balance we still know when nature has cooked up something new. For example, I have a special gift...of sensing when a girl is pregnant.” Makenzi gasped and looked between the two, shaking her head as tears stung her eyes.

“What is she talking about?” Makenzi asked and Niklaus looked wide-eyed at his mate. “Oh god…” She said and blinked away the tears.

“No.” Niklaus said and looked at Sophie with tear filled eyes. He was angry and went at her, but Elijah stopped him.

“Niklaus!” He said loudly but the hybrid was still seeing red. Makenzi wanted to run, she wanted to go back to the other side and never see them again for the pain and betrayal she felt at that moment but she couldn’t bring herself to leave.

“You’re lying! Admit it, you’ve been with someone else.” Niklaus said and Makenzi whined at the confirmation that he and Hayley had done what they were accused of.

“Hey, I've spent days held captive in a freaking alligator bayou because they think that I'm carrying some magical miracle baby. Don't you think I would've fessed up if it wasn't yours?” Hayley shouted and then bit her lip and looked at Makenzi. “Kenz… I’m so sorry.” She said, tears were in her eyes, but Makenzi couldn’t bring herself to look at them as her mind rushed with images, golden lights and people shining brighter than the sun. Her mind was taking her somewhere where she could escape the pain of it all.

“My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy. Because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice, the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us.” By their surprised expressions, this is news to Elijah and Hayley, who were both trying to calm the situation down. “If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me, Hayley won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress.” Makenzi snapped back into her body at that and sneered at the witch, angry that the woman would ever think of harming a child let alone an unborn one.

“Wait, what?” Hayley asked, eyes growing wide and fear entering her body.

“Enough of this. If you want Marcel dead, he's dead. I'll do it myself.” Elijah tried to reason but Sophie seemed to have other plans.

“No. We can't, not yet. We have a clear plan that we need to follow, and there are rules.” She said and looked at them all.

“How dare you command me...” Niklaus said calmly before turning towards the witch, shouting, “threaten me, with what you wrongfully perceive to be my weaknesses. I won't hear any more lies.” He said and looked at Makenzi, who looked away from him, tears streaming down her face. “Makenzi.” He whispered but she shook her head.

“So, kids, huh?” she asked and scoffed. “If she hadn’t gotten pregnant, would you have ever told me, or would you have treated me like an insect on your shoe because you couldn’t deal with the emotional guilt of sleeping with my… someone I thought of as a sister?” She asked and he looked at her with sad guilt-ridden eyes. “And _you_.” She said, turning towards Sophie, the sadness turning into anger as she looked at the witch. “You think you can control my family?” She asked and lifted her arm, siphoning the spell from where she stood. “Well, let me tell you one thing. Your sister died in vain, because you are no longer connected to Hayley.” She turned back to Elijah and Hayley. “I understand wanting to protect me, Eli, but I had every right to know.”

“Makenzi!” Niklaus shouted and she glared at him, anger still burning hot within her. “It was a moment of weakness.”

“You pride yourself on not being weak, Nik. But I guess, anyone could pretend she was me if they closed their eyes and tried hard enough, she is a descendent of my bloodline, after all.” She said and looked at Hayley, eyes wary before she bit her lip and zoomed off. She couldn’t take it. The pain in her body was almost worse than the physical pain of reliving all her deaths. She fell to her hands and knees, unable to catch her breath as she looked up and met with the half moon in the sky. She howled and turned, letting her wolf take over and guide her through the familiar trails of the bayou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this, a little spin of drama, Of course it still follows the Originals plot, but now the witches can't truly control the Mikaelsons through Hayley thanks to Makenzi!
> 
> PS. Someone pointed out that the layout is an eyesore... I mean it's just one opinion but if you think that the indents shouldn't be there on every Paragraph, let me know and I'll change it. They said that it's not the right layout, but from what I learned, no matter what you do, every new line should be indented. /shrugs/ just let me know your opinion.


	6. Chapter 5: Seeing the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit late, but it's been so hectic here, I'm starting a new business and I've been working on getting everything set up for that! I intended to update yesterday, but my brother, his wife and kids are visiting and I was entertaining the kids with making art and playing PS4, lol. Anyway! Enjoy!

“I’m sorry, what?!” Makenzi asked into the phone as she walked down the street. She had avoided answering Elijah and Niklaus’s phone calls, instead calling Rebekah to get an update on her friends’ lives. “You went in search of Silas and the cure; you guys are fools!” She said and sighed. It had been a few weeks since she’d last seen Niklaus, instead sightseeing in New Orleans.

“Yes, well. I want to be human again. And come to find, Silas is dead, and the cure was not there.” Rebekah whined. Makenzi bit her lip and looked at the restaurant before her, it seemed to have a line and she decided against it, deciding to go to a bar or something for a drink, because she still couldn’t deal with the betrayal she felt from two of the most important people in her life.

“Why do you want to be that?” She asked and frowned. “I mean, humans are weak, they’re emotional, and their lives are short, and they can easily be manipulated and hurt and… No honestly, I’d rather be human right now. Maybe the pain of this betrayal would lessen.” She mumbled as she looked at the ground, feeling the ache in her heart.

“I… I don’t know what to say to that.” Rebekah answered and went quiet for a moment. “You told me that you were going to hurt Marcel as much as he hurt me, and I had told you I didn’t want him to hurt…” Rebekah continued. “Is that how you feel now?” Makenzi bit her lip, feeling the sting of her eyes before looking around and walking into an alleyway so that her tears wouldn’t be noticed by those on the streets of the French Quarter.

“I feel so angry.” Makenzi said, then laughed through her tears as a memory of how she described vampire emotions to her father played in her head. “I once told my father how vampires feel emotions tenfold… how anger is a burning rage and sadness is depression and… It’s all consuming, Bex, and I feel like all I can do is crawl through it because I can’t go to my boyfriend for comfort and I can’t go to my best friend for it and…” she felt a sob rise and bit on her lip to keep it from releasing. She took a few deep breathes and looked up at the clear sky above, a glaring reality that the world was still very much moving forward even as sh*e felt like it was crumble around the edges.

“I get it.” Rebekah said. “Not to that extent. I’ve avoided confronting him for the very reason that you’re saying… Because I don’t want to feel that all-consuming pain of knowing he was alive the entire time.” Makenzi hummed softly, still trying to get her emotions under control. “But you have those beautiful twins to look forward to, and you still have me, and your brother, your mother, your father. We’re all in your corner. Hell, even that pack of yours is in your corner.” Rebekah said and Makenzi huffed before nodding and smiling softly at Rebekah’s attempt to cheer her up.

“You’re right. I called my mother this morning. She’s going to go back to Mystic Falls next week, earliest flight she could find… and she’s bringing them back with her. She’s going back along with Kol, so…”

“Do you think it’s a good idea to come back, though?” Rebekah asked and Makenzi bit her lip and looked back towards the street, wiping her tears.

“I’m not going back. I’m going to Richmond. It’s far enough away that the possibility of running into someone who thinks I’m dead is less. Mum is going to bring the twins there and Kol said he’d stay with me, something about how they’ve grown on him.” She said with a soft smile which dropped as she was reminded of how their father hadn’t bothered to even meet them for the first time. “I’m going to go. I have this urge to eat a tub of ice cream and watch comedies to brighten my day a bit.” She said softly as she thought about the ice cream shop she passed a few blocks down. She stepped out of the Alley, but was grabbed, something injected in her and darkness overtaken her.

Makenzi woke with a gasp, feeling a dull throb in her head. Wolfsbane shouldn’t have worked like that, so whatever she was injected with was strong and knocked her out. She looked around, seeing a cage of some sorts or maybe an old jailcell around her before looking out and seeing Marcel of all people standing there, arms crossed and smirk on his face.

“Well, looks like we caught ourselves a wolf. Maybe she’ll help us keep Klaus in line.” He said. “The fear of her dying should stop him from doing anything more.” Makenzi looked at him with unreadable eyes before a laugh escaped her mouth and then she dropped her head, letting the laughter take over. “What the hell is so funny?”

“Sorry.” She said, taking a breath. “Just that you think I’d let Nik save me after he betrayed me the way he did.” She said and got up, putting her hand up and slammed the cell door open. “Now, who told you Niklaus cared for me at all?” She asked and Marcel frowned and looked over at a vampire standing beside him. Katherine. She scoffed and sped over to the vampire, who looked shocked by the fact that she had that speed and power. “Oh, Katherine. You know, I’ve wanted to kill you since I heard that you helped Ester wake up Mikael, and now is my chance.”

“How? I thought the hybrid blood didn’t work on you?”

“How? Honey, I’m not one of Nik’s sires. I’m my own original.” She said and snapped the vampire’s neck turning towards Marcel who raised his hands.

“Look. I just want him to leave.” Marcel said and she scoffed.

“If you think holding me hostage would make him leave, you’re a fool, Marcel.” She said and then looked away as the past few weeks ran through her head. “Besides, I was leaving this god forsaken town. I’m not going to stick around for whatever you all have going on, and I miss my family, so I’m going to go live near them.” She said and he frowned.

“The Bayou?” He asked and she raised a brow.

“Bayou?”

“You’re Jade, right?” He asked and looked at her. “That’s why you look so much like her.”

“The family of my past lives are just that, in the past. My current family is who I’m talking about. My twin brother, my mother, my father… my current pack.” She said and sighed. “I came here because Nik is my family too, but he did something that I need time to forgive.” She said and he looked at her with a frown.

“What did he do?” He asked and she laughed and shook her head.

“Say, how’s Bex? I’m sure you’ve spoken to her in the past century. Oh, wait. You were too busy taking over the Quarter to look for the woman you betrayed Nik to love. Said woman, by the way, is just as hurt as I am. She’s avoided coming here for the reason of looking at you, seeing that you’re alive and hadn’t even thought of her since…” She sighed dramatically and smirked at Marcel. “Anyway. Keep me out of your Nik drama, yeah? I’m kind of really mad at him and don’t want to go helping him right now.” She said and walked past before stopping and turning back towards the vampire. “But that doesn’t mean I won’t if I have to.” She said and walked away.

Once she was outside the abattoir, Makenzi looked around and sighed. So much for a tub of ice cream. She made her way to her hotel and decided to pack, sighing as she realized she dropped her phone when they took her. She left her stuff as was and went back down to get a phone from a store nearby, dialing her mother’s number as she went back towards the hotel. She froze when she saw Niklaus leaning against the building, looking down at the ground. He sensed her and looked up, eyes unreadable and closed off. He was always easy to read before she died, but he must have slipped into his old ways. Her phone going into her pocket and the idea of calling her mother, forgotten.

“Niklaus.” She said and the hybrid sighed before pushing off the hotel.

“Can we talk, privately.” He said and she scoffed before walking past him and into the hotel. She noticed he was following her, so he took her silence to mean a confirmation. She figured it best she finish packing while he spoke to her. She took the elevator, not even looking at him. Once the elevator ding indicated they were on her floor, Makenzi stepped out, Niklaus following her quietly, seemingly lost in thought. She entered her room, leaving the door open for the original and sighed.

“Talk.” She said as she turned towards him. He scowled at her and looked away, eyes still as unreadable as they were when she first saw him on the hotel wall.

“I’m sorry.” He said and she blinked a few times. His voice alone made her heart ache to be held by him but the words reminded her why she wouldn’t do it.

“Sorry?” She asked, blinking away at the wetness forming over her eyes.

“Yes. It was during your funeral.” He said and looked down. “I couldn’t deal with it. I was sitting outside, cooling off, because your friend, Damon, he was there and…” He swallowed. “We got into it. He blamed me and I blamed him… it was…” He took a deep breath. “It was a reminder that you were the good in all of us and I couldn’t deal with that. So I stepped out and was getting fresh air, away from everyone because I couldn’t be strong and I didn’t want anyone to see me vulnerable. I was also trying to forget it all with a bottle of something strong I snatched from your father’s collection.” He said and looked up at her, his eyes glazed over and she felt the pull of hurt in his emotions in her own.

“She came out to see what I was doing and if I was okay after the scene your friend and I made. She looks so much like you, Makenzi.” He said and reached out to touch her, seeing the pain in her eyes as he cupped her cheek. “I couldn’t… she was missing your warm smile and those golden eyes but… she still sounded like you. Still looked so much like you and when she called me Niklaus…” He shook his head and looked away. “It’s no excuse. And I take full responsibility for what happened, but I needed you to know.” He said and leaned down, his forehead touching hers, their breaths mingling with the closeness. Makenzi looked up at him and let the tears fall. He held her and let her cry into him, just as she had wanted to. She let the sobs rack her body as she fell and he caught her, going to the ground with her.

Makenzi calmed after a few moments, opening her eyes and finding herself on the ground in his hold, and he was hugging her tightly, letting her cry all over him and he was just as hurt as she felt, it seemed. She realized that it wasn’t the betrayal much as it was, she thought he had replaced her. She took a breath and looked up at him, eyes still overflowing, but the sadness was slowly dissipating.

“I love you, Nik.” She said and cupped his cheek. “But I can’t be here, reminded of the child you two are going to have while I know that you still haven’t seen the ones, we made together…” She said and swallowed the sob that was making its way up. “It feels like I’m being replaced by my best friend, you know. And I have a lot of confidence but not with this…” She looked at him, at his shocked expression.

“I couldn’t bring myself to.” He said and looked away, swallowing his pride and telling her how he felt. “I betrayed you. I didn’t do it intentionally, but it happened, and I couldn’t face our children knowing you were dead, and I had done that.” He said and swallowed, looking down at her. “I’ve spoken to them over the phone, but I… I couldn’t bring myself to hold them with my bloody hands. They are pure, Makenzi, and I am…”

“You’re not?” She asked and he nodded and looked down. “Bull.” She said and he looked up at her, confused. “You’re not fully pure, no one is after they grow up, but you’ve still got a good heart… You’ve still got love and family and… maybe you go about it all in the wrong way but all you’ve wanted was to be with your family. So, come with me to Richmond and let’s see them.” She said and he looked down at her with a slight smile, nodding. “Oh, you should know.” She said as she sighed and got up, wiping her face. “Marcel thought he’d run you out of town if he threatened me. Don’t worry, he got his intel from Katherine, who assumed I came back as a normal werewolf. Anyway. I don’t expect you to stay away. Elijah told me how important New Orleans had been for you.”

“But you won’t come back?”

“Not unless I really have to. I miss Sol and Tyr, Nik. I barely spent a month with them before I went off to Mystic Falls and died.” She sighed. “I’ll come back here when it’s safe for our kids unless you can’t handle the situation and you need my help.” She said and he nodded, accepting her words.

“I’ll drive you up there.” He said and she smiled and brought his head down, kissing his cheek. She wasn’t ready to fully forgive him, but she couldn’t blame him. Had she been met with someone who resembled him after he died with no idea if she could bring him back, she’d have used that person as a distraction too. She smiled softly at him. “And I’ll meet our children and then make my way back here to secure our castle.” He said and she smiled.

“Oh, my king, I believe in you.” She said and he smiled. She grabbed her things and threw them in her suitcase as he stood by and watched. It wasn’t long before they were checking out of the hotel and Niklaus was putting her things in the trunk, looking at her sadly as she avoided his touches and barely looked at him. He realized he messed up, and that it would take time to fix it all.

“Do you need anything else before we leave?” He asked from his spot at the drivers side door. Makenzi bit her lip and looked down before looking at him with a sad smile.

“I just need time. I’m not going forever.” He nodded at her words and she climbed into the passenger seat. She watched him climb into the driver’s side and start the car, driving out of the Quarter. She looked out her window and bit her lip at the familiar views of the city, only differing in certain areas where Marcel had updated or upgraded after her death.

“Makenzi.” Niklaus called as they left the city. She turned towards him and he handed her a box, she frowned and accepted it. “You told me to give that back to you when I saw you again, remember?” He said and her frown deepened. She opened the box and was met with a golden rose, one she had made when she was still Ingrid. One she gave Niklaus when they were going to confront his father. She had stopped him and given him the rose… Somehow she knew she’d die and that rose was to give him hope. “I mean, you told me that it was for us in our next lives, or something along those lines, but I held on to it.” He said and she felt tears prick her eyes. “I never gave up hope… I did have some doubt but then I would catch a glimpse of you and I just knew that we’d come back to each other again, because you and I are bound to each other. I love you, Makenzi.” He said and grabbed her hand, looking at her for a moment before his eyes traveled back to the open road they were on.

“Nik.” She said but she doubted anything else would come out of her mouth after that. She felt choked up on emotions and grabbed his hand more firmly, bringing it up to her lips before kissing it and laying her head on it. She stayed that way for a long moment before she found peace in the darkness of sleep. She had been exhausting herself since she woke up a month ago, and sleep wasn’t her friend in those days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little thing to know, I have most of the story written, I've gotten twenty-five chapters written out, so it's not about not having it ready, it's more of finding the time to post them on here. The weather in Florida is so nice right now, so most of my time is spent outside enjoying the cool air and not spending long hours in my room like I normally do... Anyway, I hope you're all safe and having good days!


	7. Chapter 6: It Still Hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going to wait to post it but technically it is next week. I've been having a rough time, my depressions been really bad lately so I'm updating before it gets too much to handle and I end up having no motivation or energy to do anything. I've also been getting more frequent migraines, so the next update will probably be when my head doesn't hurt looking at the screen. Sorry to unload all this on you guys, but I just wanted you all to know that I do have them written out and intend to keep updating, I'm just struggling right now and have been for a while.

Makenzi was woken from her slumber by Niklaus, greeted by a beautiful pink and purple sky. She lifted her head and looked around, realizing they were in Richmond. “Where are we going, love?” He asked and she smiled and pointed in a direction, pulling out her phone to call Kol and her mother. It was two rings before Kol’s voice came over the speaker.

“Makenzi, what unlucky timing.” He said as she heard a wailing in the background.

“What’s wrong?”

“Well, the twins are unhappy about traveling. They’ve been crying since we got to this forsaken town.” He mumbled before she heard him talk to her mother in the background. “It’s like they know something and it’s eerie.” He said and she laughed.

“Superstitious as ever, are you at the apartment?” She asked and he hummed. “Great, we’re a minute out.” She said and there was a pause on the other line.

“We’re?”

“Nik and I.” She confirmed and she could just imagine the Cheshire smile Kol had on his face.

“Well, my brother finally got that stick out of his arse and decided to come visit his children?”

“Yep.” She said and laughed when Niklaus told them both to shut up. “Oh, it’s right here, love.” She said and pointed at the complex for her apartment, a safe house under her mother’s name that she had given to Makenzi. She smiled as Niklaus parked in a spot and stepped out. “We’ll be right up, Kol.” She said and sighed softly before smiling widely and looking at her mate.

“You seem happy.”

“I am. Before I died, I hadn’t seen them in a month and now they’re months older and I’m excited to see them again.” She said and quickly made her way to the front of the building, forgetting about Niklaus and her luggage. She stepped into the building after pressing the button for the penthouse and being let in. She smiled softly, feeling the presence of her mate behind her and zooming in, reaching the top quickly. She preferred this to waiting for the elevator, and knocked on the door, smirking at Niklaus who rolled his eyes at her actions but followed her anyway.

“You’re very impatient.” Kol said and she shrugged and went to go in but was stopped by the force of the threshold. Kol laughed and turned towards Carol. “Your daughter and Nik need permission to enter.” He said and she smiled widely at Makenzi and came to her quickly.

“Oh, honey! Look at you, come in, come in, the both of you.” She said and hugged Makenzi tightly before turning a similar expression towards Niklaus. “How are you, Klaus? I feel like it’s been ages since we’ve spoken to each other.”

“I…” Niklaus started but looked away, not used to the kindness. Makenzi ignored them all in favor of looking at the two beautiful children sitting in the crib looking at her with wide unknowing eyes.

“Oh, look at you both.” She said and went to them, and it seemed to trigger something in them because they started crying, wanting to be picked up by her instantly. She grabbed Tyr, who was closest and then went to hold Sol but Niklaus was already there. She smiled down at the boy and had she not cried herself out earlier, she would have cried again at the sight of them. “I missed you all so much.” She said softly and looked at Niklaus who was holding Sol with wide eyes and awe.

“Look at that, she knows her father even though she’s never met him.” Kol said, smirk still on his face.

“And I bet that upsets uncle Kol so much since he wanted all your attention, Sol.” Makenzi said sarcastically and was met with a pillow to the back of her head by said original. She laughed and looked at Tyr. “ And how’re you, baby boy? I bet life was pretty fun in Hawaii. Sorry you guys had to upend your familiar surrounding for me.” She said softly and Tyr cooed at her, smacking her face with his baby hands. She laughed deeply and hugged him close to her, looking at Nik who looked at her lovingly. Sol seemed to be trying to climb him and Makenzi let out a laugh.

“She seems very energetic.”

“They just woke up from a nap.” Carol said and Niklaus nodded. “But they will be getting cranky soon because they are hungry, would you like to feed them or…?”

“Is it a bottle?” Niklaus asked and Makenzi giggled.

“No, they should be old enough to eat a few things, mashed fruits and veggies, maybe some baby rice cereal.”

“Yeah, we’ve been introducing meats to their diet. Tyr loves steak, Sol prefers fish, but we only feed them that once a week, all other times it’s usually veggies, squash, all that.”

“And all homemade and organic, only the best for my grandchildren.” Carol said and handed Sol a rattle. Makenzi smiled and watched as her daughter calmed down to chew on the rattle.

“Oh, they love chewing on anything because they’re teething, so don’t let them near your necklace.” Kol said and pointed at Niklaus’s necklace, which was sharp. “They might cut themselves.”

“Noted.” Niklaus said flatly as he put the necklace inside his shirt.

“Here, I’ll take her.” Makenzi said, motioning with her free hand for Sol. Niklaus looked at her for a moment and then smiled and shook his head.

“No, it’s quite alright, I can feed her.” He said and walked away with the baby girl in his hands, heading towards the direction of the kitchen.

“How is he?” Kol asked softly and she looked at him with a tight smile and a shrug, deciding to tell Kol later, while Niklaus wasn’t there, how he truly was.

“He’s okay.” She said and looked at Kol with eyes telling him later.

“Okay.” Kol said and walked after his brother.

“I’m glad you’re back.” Carol said and Makenzi smiled and wrapped her free hand around her mother.

“I’m glad to be back. I don’t remember my time on the other side, or how I was actually brought back as an original, but… I feel like I missed a lot and I need some form of normalcy before I can jump into any supernatural drama.”

“Well… I should probably rip the bandage off while you’re here. Your father and I are getting a divorce.” She said and Makenzi froze, looking at her mother, who looked at her with a sad smile.

“Why?! What happened?”

“Well…”

“She met Trevor!” Kol called and her eyes widened as she looked at her mother. She bit her lip before finding a laugh rip through her and she was holding onto her mother, keeping Tyr close to her chest as she laughed.

“Oh my god!” She said through her fit and then when she finally calmed, she looked at her mother. “Was it the gruffy exterior? The fact that he was really good with the kids? Or oh, it’s got to be that hunter bod.” She said with a wiggle of her brows as her mother grew redder and redder.

“Shut up.” She said and Makenzi found herself laughing again as they continued towards the kitchen. Once there, she noticed two highchairs and Kol at the counter, mashing something in a bowl, before separating it into two bowls. He handed one with a baby safe spoon to Niklaus and the other one was put on the empty highchair. Makenzi put Tyr in it and before she could sit to feed the child, Kol was sitting in the chair across from the boy and grabbing the bowl. Makenzi rolled her eyes but let it go as she turned towards her mother.

“So, how did dad take that news?”

“It wasn’t Trevor.” She said and looked at Kol with narrowed eyes. “It’s just… he helped me realize that your father isn’t the man I loved long ago and we’ve both grown so different from the people we were… it’s just…”

“You realize you’re too different to fit?” Makenzi asked and she nodded.

“I love your father, I always will, but he’s… rash and I’ve become docile to please him and I was a lawyer, lawyers don’t do well in docility. And when you went missing, Kenz, I realized a big chunk of me went missing with you, because I knew I couldn’t speak up against his abuse but you… you got all the fire I once had and you did it for me. But with you gone, I learned I couldn’t rely on you, I had to find myself again and so… I made a promise to myself. I wasn’t going to be a bystander in my own life anymore and as you grew, I think I grew with you. When the opportunity to raise Sol and Tyr in Hawaii came up, I told your father I was going with or without him and he chose to stay back in Mystic Falls. It was his duty, his home, as he said and I realized that maybe he grew with you too, in the other direction. I don’t blame you, I’m actually happy that you helped us see that we were basically wasting our time with each other. He understands my point, he felt like we were at two ends of the spectrum as well.”

“You know, they say opposites attract, mum.”

“Yeah, they do say that, but not when it’s this far on the spectrum. Your father agreed. I agreed. Hell, even Tyler thought it was about time.” Makenzi snorted and shook her head.

“Okay, as long as it makes you happy.” She said and Carol smiled widely. “But really, what about Trevor made you realize…” She laughed when her mother pushed her and winked at Kol who was smirking as he fed Tyr. Niklaus looked confused by the whole thing but seemed to ignore them for Sol, who seemed to have him wrapped around her finger already.

“So, question. The pack has been wondering where Hayley has been and they said you were the only one who knew how to get in touch with her, do you have any idea? Trevor has been asking us to ask you.”

“You haven’t told them?” Niklaus asked and Makenzi looked at him with unreadable eyes before turning away.

“No, actually I haven’t.”

“Told us what?” Kol asked, confused.

“Makenzi?” Carol asked when she saw a tick in her daughter’s jaw, indicating it was a hard subject. “Did something happen to Hayley?”

“No.” Makenzi said and turned away from them all, leaving the room. Carol watched after her daughter with a frown before turning towards the original hybrid.

“What happened?” She asked and Niklaus sighed and got up, wanting to follow Makenzi.

“Hayley is in New Orleans… pregnant.” Kol’s eyes were the ones that widened in understanding as soon as Niklaus’s guilt was evident. He followed his mate out and let Kol explain.

“Why would that upset Makenzi, though?” Carol voiced looking at Kol. He sighed and put the half empty plate of food down and turned to look at her fully.

“Hayley looks a lot like Makenzi if you look past the eyes and slight difference in facial features.” Kol said. “My guess is… Hayley is pregnant with Nik’s kid.” Kol said and Carol looked wide-eyed at Kol before looking after her daughter, their attention was turned back to the babies who were fussing for more food, and the information forgotten for the moment.

“Makenzi.” Niklaus called as she walked down the road.

“What?” She asked, stopping and turning towards him.

“I thought we were past this.” He said and she bit her lip before looking at him with sad eyes.

“I am not past it, Nik! I am still hurt! I can’t get over it in a month! I’ve only been back for a month! I haven’t been on the other side the entire time! You can’t expect me to be okay with something like this in a day. I’ve accepted it but the idea of it, the thought of it all, still hurts!” She said and bit her lip and looked away, the tears threatening to spill.

“And I will apologize for the rest of my life, Makenzi.” He said and cupped her cheek. “But you not telling anyone anything about Hayley will only make them worry…”

“She’s an adult. If she wanted to, she could have told them. It’s selfish of her to think that they wouldn’t care where she was.” She said and scoffed, looking away.

“Makenzi. You’ve forgiven me, loosely speaking…” Niklaus said and looked at her. “So why are you still so angry with Hayley?”

“Because she looks like me!” She said angrily and he frowned, unable to understand what she meant. “I can understand your weakness for her because she does look and sound a lot like me but… why would she sleep with you? Of all the people that were there? Why you?” She asked and the tears weren’t so forgiven at that moment, as they spilled over.

“I…” Niklaus started but he stopped as he understood what she meant. Her pack had joked that Hayley and Makenzi were twins separated at birth, and it could have been true had she not been Makenzi, but why had Hayley sought him out? Why had she let it happen? “Maybe you should speak to her of your trouble?” Niklaus said finally and she sighed and shook her head.

“Right now, my heart still aches at the thought of what happened, and I can’t look at her without feeling despair. You know, heightened vampire emotions.” She said softly and he nodded.

“I’m sorry.” He said again. She shrugged and he lifted her head up to look at him. “I am. I love you so much Makenzi and when I thought you were gone for good? I waited months for you to wake and yes it might not have been long to a person like me but once you were in my life the moment you were gone felt like centuries… And your family began to give up hope…”

“How long has it been since I died?” She asked and Niklaus looked at her with a frown. “I mean, Sol and Tyr do look a lot older than being dead for a few months… but you said you slept with Hayley at my funeral and she’s only two months along so I assumed…”

“You’ve been dead for eight months, Makenzi.”

“Eight months?” She asked and he nodded slightly. “Where have I been for the last eight months?” She asked and looked at him confused. “Nik, if I wasn’t on the other side, how did I even come back and where was I?” She asked and Niklaus seemed just as confused by that information.

“I don’t know, love, but let’s talk about this in the apartment. I’m sure Kol might have an idea.”

“Alright.” She said and they made their way towards the apartment, both with more questions than before.


	8. Chapter 7: Where have I been?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another update! I hope you all like it. A little update on my mental health, I'm actually doing a little better! I hope you all have a great week and I'll update again next week hopefully!

Makenzi was pacing the penthouse thoughts filling with bright golden lights and unseen faces. She felt like she was catapulted months into the future, not realizing that she had missed more time than she thought. Her kids were nearly a year, her mate had suffered months without her and understanding dawned more as she thought about what everyone had been through. Her mother and father didn’t just get separated, they had started drifting months ago… who knows what her friends and family had been through and she was sitting there judging Hayley and Niklaus for something they did at their funeral when they officially decided to tell the town she had died.

“Makenzi.” Her mother called but she shook her head and continued to pace as she tried to remember something from the moment she died. She remembered waking up on the other side, she remembered seeing her mother, her father and being warned but not about what. Then the golden lights and unseen faces take over.

“I can’t remember!” She said frustrated in herself as she forced herself to sit and pulled lightly at her hair as she tried to get something, anything from the months she had unaccounted in her head.

“Nothing?” Niklaus asked as he sat next to her, comforting hand on her shoulder.

“No, not a thing. I remember waking up on the other side and seeing my mother and father. They told me to be careful, but I can’t remember about what and then it’s like I wake up again… in a place lit by golden lights and I can’t see the faces or where I really am, it’s all just blurry.” She said and sighed. “Can vampires get stress headaches, because I swear, I’ve got one.” She said and Niklaus smiled and nodded.

“It’s okay, love.”

“No it’s not! I’ve been dead for eight months! Eight months unaccounted for, where was I? What was happening to me?” She asked and let her eyes close as she tried to remember again.

“Kol. Anything?” Niklaus asked and she opened her eyes to meet Kol’s unsure eyes.

“I’ve consulted with the few witches that are still alive or their descendants… nothing. They… They asked what kind of witch you were before you died.”

“And?”

“And they said that if you’re a Norse witch, you have different traditions and the answers we’re looking for are too old for them to find.” He said and she sighed and rubbed at her head. “You could do a séance, call Astrid and see what happened when you first got there…” Kol said and Makenzi shook her head.

“But if she’s no longer on the other side it could be dangerous.” She replied and rubbed her head. “I’ve got a spell to speak with the dead, but it’s… it could be dangerous to a human. I guess I don’t have to worry about that anymore. Can you get me chalk and candles?” She asked Kol and he nodded, zooming away and coming back in an instant.

“What are you going to do?” Carol asked and she sighed.

“I’m going to do a spell that lets me see ghosts. Jeremy and Matt had to meet death in order to see ghosts, but I’m a witch, and I’ve already been to the other side. So, I can use my powers to unlock that ability but I’m going to have to make it temporary, I don’t need every ghost on the other side coming to me.” She said and smiled gratefully at Kol as he handed her the chalk and candles. “Thanks.” She said and she put the candles in a circle around her, using the chalk to draw on the floor, connecting the points of the candle into an old Norse symbol. She closed her eyes and said the spell under her breath. Once she opened them she met eyes with her father. “Papa?” She asked and he nodded.

“Your mother is no longer on the other side.”

“What happened to me, papa?”

“You have no recollection? Both you and your mother were taken at the same time.” He explained and she frowned.

“What? What is it?” Niklaus asked.

“My mother and I were taken at the same time? But by who?”

“Your gods.”

“What?” Makenzi said and flinched as the golden lights cleared a bit in her mind.

“What?” Carol asked.

“I was taken by my gods, my papa says.” Makenzi said and looked at her father again. “Why?”

“From what I understand, you were to go through trials, I’m unsure for what, but your mother was to go through them too. You two are the last that have not been harmed on this side by the ancestral witches. The others have either been eliminated here or have moved on to their world.”

“I’m still very confused, papa.”

“I’m sorry I cannot give you more answers. I’m not of your culture, I’m of this land, have been all my life. I do understand your mother’s need for her gods, but I never tried to understand them. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay…” She said softly and turned towards her family. “There aren’t much answers. The Norse Gods took my mother and I… Papa only knows that it was to go through trials, other than that nothing more.”

“So, the mystery is half solved.”

“No, Kol. It’s not. Why would they take Astrid and I? And why am I the only one back?” She asked and sighed. “Thank you, papa. How are you?”

“I’m okay, my child. I understand your pain, but don’t be too angry. There are forces working against your family and you need to help stop them.”

“What forces?”

“From what I’ve witnessed, Ester has been killed again, but she’s in New Orleans and since I’m tied to you and not my body, I have seen that she is conspiring with the witches there. There is a young girl, Davina Sinclair. She was one of their harvest girls.”

“They still do that?” She asked and he nodded.

“She’s the weapon this Marcel uses against the witches. Niklaus was wrong in what he did, but you have to understand grief does terrible things to the mind.”

“I know, papa.”

“No. You need to put that all behind you for the survival of those you love. Hayley is your great whatever niece. She is still very much of your blood and yes, she did disappoint you in her actions, but she is still family.”

“Papa…”

“Just understand that you’ve forgiven your mate, you have to find it in your heart to forgive Hayley as well.”

“I just need time.” She said and he smiled softly.

“I’m sorry to say you don’t have it. She is in danger as we speak.”

“What?” Makenzi asked, her face falling. Everyone else in the room looked at her confused.

“She’s alone in a house, no one to watch over her and your friend Rebekah is making her way over.”

“Where is Elijah?” Makenzi asked and her father raised a brow at her.

“Do you really have to ask?” He asked and she sighed exasperatedly, turning towards her mate.

“Did you really Dagger Elijah before we came here?”

“I did, upon his request.” Niklaus said.

“What?”

“Elijah wanted to know Marcel’s secret. No one knows what happens if you take out the dagger and put it back in, not even Marcel. They don’t know that you have to re-dip it.” Niklaus explained.

“But that leaves Hayley completely defenseless, Nik!” She said frustrated and turned towards her father. “Thank you, papa. I’ll talk to you again soon.”

“I will attempt to reach out to you if anything shall change.” He said and she nodded, lifted her arm and turned off the candles.

“We have to go. Hayley is in trouble and Elijah didn’t have to go to that extreme to get answers, I already got them from my father.” She said as she grabbed her jacket and went to leave the house.

“Wait, Makenzi!?” Her mother called and she turned and smiled slightly at her mother.

“Sorry, mum. Can you look after the twins for a little longer? Nik and I have to prepare their home in New Orleans and to do that we need to wage war with some powerful people.”

“I…” Carol sighed and nodded, hugging Makenzi tightly. The twins were sleeping and Makenzi hated to leave them, but her father was right, Hayley, Niklaus, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah… they were her family too, and if Niklaus saw New Orleans as home, she’d fight for him to have it as well.

“Thank you, mum. I love you. Take care of them. I’ll call you soon!” Makenzi said and quickly left, Niklaus right behind her. Once in the car, Niklaus turned to her and waited for her to start as she started the car and they made their way back to New Orleans. “My father said that he’s not connected to his body or bones, he’s connected to me, so he can come and go with me. When he was in New Orleans, he found out that your mother, since you killed her again and put her in her body and are carrying her still, is connected to the New Orleans witches and is influencing them.”

“Okay…?”

“She’s the one that is controlling the witches. They are going to kill Hayley and the baby.” She said and looked at Niklaus quickly before stepping on the gas. “Your mother doesn’t know about Sol and Tyr. I think she thinks Hayley’s baby is your first one.” She said and swallowed.

“You said you know how Marcel has power over the witches?”

“A child.” Makenzi said. “No older than sixteen. She was to be sacrificed for the harvest festival. When I was living in New Orleans, I learned about the Harvest Festival. It’s where the elders choose four young girls who are potent for being a bridge between their ancestral magic and the living. The girls come back to life as the physical bridges and are seen as… I don’t know, saviors. They tend to become elders if they live long enough.”

“Okay…?”

“They did that festival. I don’t know how it was stopped or what happened, but the child, Davina, she wasn’t sacrificed and so she holds all that power, stopping the flow of ancestral magic. All the witches who use magic now, it goes through her. So she can tell exactly who is using powerful spells.”

“And she could tell that Jane-Anne was doing a powerful spell.”

“Yes.”

“So, Marcel’s power comes from a child?” Niklaus said and scoffed.

“If she doesn’t get sacrificed soon, all that power could kill her permanently and… she could destroy New Orleans.”

“We’ll get to that when we get to that, right now, we need to contact someone in New Orleans who can protect Hayley until we get there.” He said and she nodded. Even though she was going a hundred over the speed limit, she felt like she wasn’t going to make it in time. She pulled out her phone and hit the contact for someone she didn’t think she’d ever call for help.

_“Who is this and how’d you get this number?”_ The voice said over the speaker.

“It’s Makenzi. I need help. Witches are after a member of my pack.”

_“Where are you?”_

“On my way to New Orleans. She’s pregnant, Jonah.”

_“We have members of the order near there. Send me the information and I’ll send them there as soon as I can.”_

“Thank you, Jonah.” She said and sighed, hanging up.

“Jonah?”

“Part of the Fili Luna. He’s the current leader of operations.” She explained as she came to a stop at a red light.

“Operations? Sounds like a government organization.”

“Something like that.” Makenzi said and sent the message to Jonah. “When I started it in the 15th century, we were basically trying to get all the werewolves under one rule. They saw me as their leader. When I was Keeling, when Elijah killed me because of your mother, I told them all I could about what I remembered. Which wasn’t much, but it was enough to tell them I’d be back. And now that I am, they want me to run it again, but it’s changed so much since I intended. Most of the werewolves under the faction grew closed off. They became their own secret society, gathering data and taking care of problems they saw would bring too much attention to them, so vampires who knew about werewolves, werewolves who were rogue or were causing too much of a commotion, or in some cases, they’d help some werewolves hide.

“Since I’ve taken over, we’ve stopped the killings. I mean, they still kill Vampires, but now we’re trying to integrate hybrids into it and start a database of all the werewolves so nothing like what happened with Hayley when she was a baby or most of the others in my pack that were in foster care, happens to future wolves.” Makenzi explained as she got onto a freeway heading towards New Orleans. “In the database, we can at least keep werewolf babies from being alone or not knowing what they are, you know?”

“So, how’s that coming along?” Niklaus asked, impressed by her.

“Last I checked, it was filling up really quickly. The pack had been a great help before I died.” She explained and smiled at him slightly before looking back at the road. At that moment, Niklaus’s phone rang and he sighed as he pulled it out.

“Sister.” He said and Makenzi could hear Rebekah’s exasperated voice through the phone.

_“What have you done to our brother, Nik?!”_ Rebekah asked and he sighed.

“I did nothing he didn’t ask for, sister.” Niklaus asked, obvious of the falling out both refused to speak of. Even Elijah and Nik’s relationship was strained, and Makenzi figured that after breaking the spell Ester had placed on Elijah, they’d go back to how they were when they were on good terms.

_“What is that supposed to mean, Niklaus! I’m here, looking for him and he is nowhere! Even this… mumzy wolf you have has no clue where he is! He promised her to help, and you know Elijah and his promises, Nik! So where is he?”_

“We’ll explain when we get back.” Niklaus said and Makenzi motioned for the phone. He frowned and handed the phone to her.

“Bex. Elijah is okay. He’s indisposed at the moment, but he was going undercover to get some information.”

_“Are you and Nik on speaking terms, Kenz?”_ Rebekah asked, surprised to hear her voice.

“I… I’ve forgiven him for what he’s done, if that’s what you’re asking.” Makenzi said and bit her lip. “Are you in New Orleans?” her brows furrowed, and Rebekah hummed.

_“Sadly. Elijah stopped taking my calls and that’s very unlike him.”_ Rebekah answered and Makenzi hummed.

“He’s okay. If you want to stay you can, but if it’s too much for you…”

_“Oh pish posh! I’ll stay for you. Am I to assume you’re still in New Orleans?”_

“No, making my way back with Nik. We’ll be there in a few hours.” Makenzi explained.

_“Very well, I’ll see you when you get here.”_ Rebekah said and hung up. Makenzi handed the phone back to Niklaus and looked at him pointedly for a second before looking at the road.

“What?”

“Why are they angry with you? Elijah was hesitant to come to New Orleans and Rebekah barely spoken a good word about you since I woke up.”

“Finn died.” Niklaus explained.

“How?”

“Along with my mother. He conspired with her to connect all our blood and kill us through him. Your witch friend, Bonnie? She helped break the spell before he could kill himself and he died. I killed Ester because of it.”

“Okay, but why would they be angry with you?”

“It’s not, but before that, Rebekah had grown quite close with Stefan and his friends. Matt to be exact and my mother had turned Alaric into an original vampire who couldn’t be killed by the white oak. I learned later that her spell had linked Alaric to Elena. He was hell bent on killing me so Rebekah had told Elena to do a sacrifice to kill Alaric. Elena refused, so Rebekah made her and Matt drive off Wickery Bridge. She saved Matt, pulled Elena out after she had drowned…”

“Elena’s dead?” She asked, sadness in her heart. She hadn’t spoken to anyone of her friends since she’d been back,

“She came back as a vampire. Anyway, Alaric is dead. Matt broke up with Rebekah because of it. Then came the search for the cure.”

“Oh, I know about that part.”

“Because I called her stupid and childish.” Niklaus said and looked out the window. “She got angry with me, told me I wouldn’t understand her need to grow old, to fall in love like a normal person, to have a family.”

“She wants kids.” Makenzi said finally and bit her lip. “Gods and I must be the biggest idiot. She had to watch me have two kids and now she’s with Hayley…”

“But my sister refused to help with Tyr and Sol. Kol was the one to step up.”

“Yes, because you have to understand, Nik. Here I am. A thousand years old and I have two kids because of a curse I placed on myself. All she wanted when she was human was to fall in love and have kids. Gods, I’m so dense.”

“I still don’t understand.”

“Okay.” Makenzi said and took a breath. “When I was alive as Ingrid… I didn’t want to settle down. Not like fully. I was set on being with you. I was set on you being it for me, but I always imagined we’d be traveling, learning, just growing together. I didn’t imagine being a mother, because for some reason I couldn’t. So, when I found out I was pregnant, it scared me. I loved it, it was unexpected, but I was so afraid…”

“Okay…?”

“But Rebekah always talked about settling down with someone. Meeting someone and having many kids with them. That was always her dream. Having a family bigger than all of you, she said seven or eight kids, just running around being noisy and happy. That’s all she wanted was happiness…” Makenzi swallowed down the sadness she felt for her friend. “She wanted that domestic bliss of seeing her husband off in the morning and tending to the young.”

“But Rebekah never mentioned any of that before. She was always quick to fall in love and just as quick to throw aside.”

“Except with Marcel.” Makenzi said and looked at Niklaus. “Because you spent the longest in New Orleans…”

“My sister… She may want a family, but she’s…” Niklaus bit his lip and looked at Makenzi. “She’s not really ready for it. You’d think after a thousand years, she’s grow up, but she still has the mentality of being the only girl, the one who gets as she wants and like I said, she’s just as quick to throwing it away.”

“Maybe you were wrong to dagger her, Niklaus.”

“What?” Niklaus asked, angry.

“Listen. When she acted out, you put her in time out basically. Instead of walking away from her, to let her think about what she had done, to teach her a lesson, you let her basically sleep in a box as time passed by. That’s not teaching her, that’s putting her aside and thinking she’d understand why she’s being punished.” She said and he scoffed.

“She’s not a child.”

“Exactly.” Makenzi said and looked at him. “When I explained to you why I was upset, you understood instantly. You accepted that I needed space and even offered a few things to make me feel better. Do you ever do that with her? Have you ever once told her how her actions make her feel? Sometimes people don’t understand your actions and think them cruel, Nik…”

“I am not a good person, Makenzi. You know this.”

“You are, though.” Makenzi said and took one of her hands off the wheel to look at him. “You are so good, Nik, and you hide behind this person who knows nothing but cruelty. All you do is push the people you love away because they are the only ones who get the edge of that sword. You’re quick to judge them, you’re quick to make them out to be against you and it hurts them just as much as it hurts you. You lot are just a bunch of adults who weren’t taught to communicate with each other. I should know, I remember how you were brought up.” Makenzi said and smiled at him. She sighed and looked back at the road. “Look, all I’m saying is, Rebekah is your sister. You love her. I know you do. She is your favorite sibling. Don’t give me that look, you know I’m right. You and Rebekah were always the closest. You always wanted to protect her. But does she know you want to do that? That all your actions over the years were to protect her?”

“No…” Niklaus said and looked away, guilt in his eyes. “I guess she doesn’t know they were.”

“So maybe, when we get there, you can actually speak to her. Have a heart to heart. Let your pride slip like you do with me and tell her how you truly feel. She’s your sister Nik and letting this hatred between you both fester will only separate you two more. And before long, all you’ll know is a stranger in the place where your sister should be.”


	9. Chapter 8: Take Me to Elijah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

Makenzi stepped out of the car and looked at the rundown plantation house. She looked at Niklaus and he shook his head.

“Only a temporary place of residence until we take our home back from Marcel.” He explained and she nodded.

“Hayley isn’t here.” She said and frowned. “Where’s Rebekah?”

“Both are not here. I’ll go in search of my sister; you go look for Hayley.” He said and she looked at him, biting her lip. “Makenzi. You need to speak to her if you’re going to be able to live here.”

“You’re right, I’m just hesitant because I still feel hurt.” She said and swallowed. “Okay. You go to the witches; I have a feeling Rebekah went to them… I’ll go to the Bayou.”

“I doubt she went there.” Niklaus said and she shrugged.

“It’s as good a place to start as any.” She said and zoomed away. Before she could step towards the Bayou, she got a call. “Hello?”

_“Makenzi, we have information about your wolf. She was at a witch’s shop in the Quarter.”_

“What?”

_“From what I understand, she’s got enough wolfsbane to kill a pregnancy.”_ Jonah said and Makenzi froze.

“What?” She asked and quickly ran towards the Quarter. “When was this information gathered?”

_“Zander just called. He said that she went to a witch’s shop to buy it and the witch gave her it for free with instructions. Then after Hayley left, she called number and said, ‘Tell Marcel there is a wolf in the quarter.’”_ Jonah said. She growled and stopped in the Quarter, looking around. She easily picked up the scent of another wolf and Hayley’s familiar scent, following them.

“Thanks, Jonah. I’ll take it from here, send Zander home, it’s not safe for wolves here.” She said and he accepted, saying his goodbyes. She pocketed her phone and quickly followed the scent of Hayley, worry etching in her stomach as she thought of them hurting her or the baby.

Makenzi quickly found Hayley in Bienville Park. She froze as she heard Hayley say that it was just one upset stomach and all the drama is history. She felt herself bite her lip and looked on as Hayley brought the cup up to her lips, about to drink, but something stopped her, probably the same thing that stopped Makenzi her first time around. She lowered the cup and sighs. Makenzi hears it at the same time Hayley does, a snap of a branch. She quickly looked around and found a vampire stepping out, smirking at Hayley.

“Dumb move, coming into the Quarter. You're coming with me, wolf.” He said and moved to grab her.

“I have had it up to here with vampires telling me what to do.” Hayley said as she threw the cup's contents into his face, and he roars in pain. She spins around, only to be faced with two more vampires. Makenzi took that as her que to make herself known and quickly zoomed over to them, killing one of the vampires and knocking one out. She looked at the vampires as she dropped the heart on the ground and sneered.

“Now, just because Marcel has rules about wolves in the quarter, doesn’t mean you have a right to hurt a pregnant lady.” Makenzi said and Hayley looked at her shocked. “And you.” She said and looked at Hayley. “I’ll never forgive you if you kill that child.” She said and Hayley’s face fell. “You’re actions have consequences and whether you wanted them or not, they are yours to live through and that child is alive, killing it will only lead to you hurting yourself and everyone else already invested in it, including me.” She said and Hayley started to cry. Makenzi smiled softly at her and hugged her, feeling slight pain at her own words, but pushing it down as she comforted her family. Because Hayley was still her family and she wasn’t going to throw that away because of one mistake on her and Niklaus’s part.

“Well, here you are.” Niklaus said from behind them, Rebekah with them. She looked just as hurt as Makenzi felt and she opened her arm and the original vampire zoomed in and let herself be hugged by her best friend. “This is going to be hard to explain to Marcel. We can’t leave any of them alive, we don’t need them telling any of this to Marcel.” He said and went to kill them but Makenzi shook her head.

“Let’s take them home, drain them of vervain and compel them.” She said and Niklaus stopped, smiling at her and nodded.

“Sure.”

“Let’s get to the house.” She said and he nodded. She grabbed Hayley, telling her to close her eyes and all three vampires zoomed off towards the plantation house. When they got back to the house, Niklaus quickly hung up the vampires upside down and slit their throats. Afterwards, he walked into the house to find Makenzi leaning against the wall, watching as Hayley is sitting on the couch, hugging herself, and Rebekah is pacing the living room.

“So how are we going to get Elijah back?” Rebekah asked.

“You could simply ask Marcel.” Niklaus said before smirking. “Oh right, he told you that he didn’t want to get involved in Original drama.”

“You saw Marcel?” Makenzi asked and she nodded. Rebekah looked broken and Makenzi felt so bad for her. “Oh, Bex…”

“Yes, yes, emotions and all that, you want Elijah back. He needs to know we know about him, and you can’t be seen, Hayley. Why were you in the Quarter anyway?”

“Now’s not the time for that.” Makenzi said and Niklaus looked at her with narrowed eyes.

“Not the time? Makenzi, Elijah and I both specifically told her not to leave this house, there are no wolves allowed in the French Quarter! She could have been killed!” He sneered and Hayley got up, looking angry as ever.

“You know what I was doing?! I was buying poison so I could put your little baby out of its misery!” She shouted and Makenzi smacked her forehead. Rebekah looked at her confused before they both saw Niklaus grab Hayley in anger and push her against a wall.

“You what?!” He shouted and Makenzi quickly went to him and stopped him, looking at him with wide eyes.

“Nik, stop, stop!” She shouted as he had wrapped his hand around her neck and was squeezing. He seemed to have realized what he did and quickly let go, looking at her with hurt eyes. “She didn’t do it. Okay. She could have but she didn’t.” She said and sighed.

“She thought of it, what’s to stop her from doing it again?”

“Look. I thought about it once upon a time too.” She said and he looked at her with wide eyes and so much hurt. “The first time around.” She said and looked down. “I told you, I wasn’t ready to be a mother and I was scared, so I did that. I understand what she’s feeling, Nik! But she didn’t go through with it!” She said and looked pointedly at Hayley. “She didn’t think that we’d fight for her or the child. Elijah had promised her, did he not? Well, he’s not here because he chose to step away and give you that responsibility. You promised you’d keep her safe, did you not?”

“You’re right, I’m sorry.”

“Thank you.” Makenzi said and cupped his cheek. “Let’s go get Elijah and take care of those witches.” Niklaus nodded and went outside, Makenzi looked at Hayley, smiling stiffly and went after Niklaus. Rebekah wasn’t quick to follow.

“So, what’s the plan to get Elijah?”

“I go to Marcel.” Makenzi said and he frowned.

“No, it’s too dangerous.”

“Nik, I’m just as unkillable as you are at the moment. Besides, making Rebekah go would be torture to her. She loved Marcel and she can’t threaten him like I can. And you want to be on his good side, you know.”

“So, we’re going to play against each other in this game?” Niklaus asked and leaned into her.

“Mm, you take the line from the inside and I’ll take it from the outside. We already can’t stand each other because of our pasts.” Makenzi said and leaned into Niklaus.

“I like your ideas.”

“Good, you take care of these two and I’ll get Elijah.” Makenzi said, poking his nose and zooming off, smirk on her lips. Makenzi used her nose to find Marcel, smirking as she realized he was in a bar with only the bartender from earlier, what had her name been? She walked in and leaned on the door, looking at Marcel with narrowed eyes. The bartender turned and looked at Makenzi with confused eyes.

“Um, what’s going on?” the blond asked and Makenzi smiled at her and shrugged.

“I’m sorry to interrupt. It seems to happen between Marcel and I a lot, but I have to speak to him.”

“This can’t wait Jade?”

“I can’t leave this wretched town without knowing Elijah is okay.” Makenzi said and sneered. “I really want to see my family, Marcel, but see, Elijah is my brother in law, and he’s family too, and if I don’t know he’s okay, then I can’t leave.” She said, lying easily. She knew her and Nik weren’t going to be married anytime soon, especially not while she’s still holding that slight resentment towards both he and Hayley for what they did, but she figured the lie could be believed by Marcel.

“Is that why Rebekah is in town?” He asked and Makenzi scoffed.

“Obviously, you never looked for her after her father ran her out of town, she wouldn’t come back here unless it was Elijah. I’m here as the peaceful party.”

“What’s going on?” The bartender asked and Makenzi smiled and walked towards her.

“Sorry, I’m disturbing your date, but Marcel has some information about my family, and I need answers. I’m Makenzi by the way.” She said and the bartender frowned.

“Cami, but Marcel called you Jade.”

“Old nickname.” She explained and looked at Marcel. He sneered and sighed.

“I don’t know where Elijah is.” Marcel said and shrugged. “And I don’t want any part in Mikaelson drama. Why are you in it?”

“I thought you knew. I’m a Mikaelson now. Although I’m currently not on speaking terms with him, Klaus is my husband. Happened before he betrayed me, sadly.” She lied easily and Marcel frowned. “Besides, before that, I’ve considered Elijah, Rebekah and Kol family.”

“But not Finn?”

“Finn could burn in hell for all I care.” Makenzi said and smiled. “So, Elijah?”

“I told you, I don’t know where he is.” Marcel tried again and Makenzi scoffed, grabbing him around the neck and pushed him up.

“Come now, Marcel. You can’t honestly believe I’d believe that? I tried to be peaceful, but tell me where he is, or I’ll kill you.”

“You wouldn’t kill me.” He sneered and she scoffed, dropping him and turning towards Cami.

“No, he’s right. I might hate, Niklaus right now, but he’s still my husband and you see, he sees Marcel as family. You’re someone special to Marcel if he’s taking time out of his busy schedule as… what did you call yourself? King? Well anyway, you don’t take me to Elijah, she’s the first on my long list to die and I know all your day walkers, Marcel, so…”

“What’s stopping me from killing you?” Marcel asked and Makenzi smirked.

“I’m an original sweetheart.” She said and squeezed Cami’s neck, the fear in the bartender’s eyes made her feel guilt, but she swallowed it down and looked at Marcel with intent.

“Okay. Okay. Just don’t hurt her. I’ll take you to him.” He said and she smirked and looked at Cami.

“You won’t remember what happened here between Marcel and I. You had a great night with him, and he was a perfect gentleman. Now head on home.” She said and motioned for her to leave. Cami got up, grabbed her bag and left. She turned towards Marcel and he looked at her with a frown.

“Why did you compel her like that?”

“She’s a nice person. I might be motivated to hurt her to get you to do what I need, but I don’t like hurting innocent people caught in the crossfire.”

“You were going to leave, what stopped you?”

“Rebekah called and asked if I had seen Elijah.” Makenzi said. “You remember Rebekah, right? The Original vampire who was willing to give up her family for you. The one who conspired with you to call Mikael here, resulting in you abandoning her and taking over.”

“You know?” He asked, swallowing hard.

“Of course, I do.”

“Does Klaus know?” He asked again and Makenzi smirked. She knew Nik already knew, but she could play Marcel as well. And when the time came, they’ll both let Marcel know that Rebekah had shared that information with them all.

“Now, do you think if Nik knew you’d still be alive? Running him out of his kingdom and then taking it over? He’d have killed you on the spot because of that betrayal.”

“Why haven’t you told him?” Marcel asked and Makenzi shrugged.

“Because I figured the information would come in handy later.” Makenzi said, smirking.


	10. Chapter 9: Makenzi and Niklaus? Enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't been uploading. Life's been pretty hectic! I've been writing new fics during my free time and have been so busy because my nephew and nieces were visiting. It's been tought juggling life lately along with all the ideas for the new fics. But because of that I'll post three more chapters tomorrow!

“I’ll take you to Elijah now.” Marcel said and Makenzi smiled as he made his way out. She had him in her hooks, but she knew she wasn’t coming off as too threatening. He had a plan and she was going to watch him closely. She followed him to a church and realized it was the one where Hayley had gone to get information about her birth family. He led her to the top floor and to a door. Makenzi felt the power before she even reached the top and closed her eyes, saying a protection spell under her breath quickly before looking pointedly at Marcel. Marcel opens the door to an attic and enters, Makenzi starts to follow behind him, seeing Elijah's coffin. She tries to enter and frowns as she realized there was a magical barrier around it. She looked at Marcel pointedly.

“So, you lie to me about Elijah and take me to a witch?” She asked and looked over at the girl in the attic who walked in at that moment. “Oh, a young one. I’m guessing you’re the Davina witch all the ancestors are raging about.” She said and Marcel frowned, eyes growing wide.

“Have you been in touch with the witches?” He asked, angered.

“No. I could care less about those idiots who practice ancestral magic. The reason they choose their harvest girls is because they are old and weak, and they need fresh new blood.”

“You know about the harvest girls?” Davina asked, and Makenzi leaned against the door frame.

“Of course, I do. Marcel here doesn’t like to mention it much, but he knew me in my last life. I was both a witch and a wolf.”

“You’re not anymore?” Davina asked and Makenzi smirked.

“No. I died after killing Mikael. Oh, sorry, an original that only killed vampires. Marcel knows him very well.” She said and looked at Marcel who looked away. “Anyway, I came back as an original.”

“A hybrid?” Davina asked and Makenzi snorted, shaking her head.

“Yes.” She said and looked at the witch, not giving herself away.

“Do you know if the harvest works?” Davina asked, voice small. Makenzi looked at her and then at Marcel.

“It does.” She said and shrugged. “But I understand if you’re too afraid to go through with it. I wasn’t a Harvest girl because the witches looked down at me, but I was okay with that. Because I didn’t practice ancestral magic.” She said and Marcel frowned and looked at her.

“Your mother wasn’t a witch, and neither was your father.”

“No, they weren’t. When I was Ingrid, I was a witch and a werewolf. So, in all my lives after, I was both as well.”

“What?” Marcel asked and Makenzi raised her brow, looking at him with confusion.

“Did you not know?” Makenzi asked and looked at him with a raised brow. “You could have asked Katherine why I was so important to Niklaus, you just assumed I’d taken his heart or something?”

“You’re Ingrid? The Ingrid? The one that even Kol reminisced about?” Marcel asked and she hummed.

“Yes.”

“That’s why you’re so close to them.” He said and she smirked.

“Why of course. You see, we’re all connected. It’s the reason why I hate Mikael and Finn the way I do. They killed me, and the bun I had in the oven.” She said sarcastically, looking at Marcel with guarded eyes. She knew he’d take it for what she intended, a sign of her still not being over losing her child.

“You were pregnant?”

“Yes.” Makenzi said and looked away. “I told Nik, he already knows. I think that’s why he didn’t shed a tear when Finn died.” She said and looked at him. “Which also reminds me. Apparently, if an original dies, everyone from his line dies as well. So when Finn died, so did all the vampires that were made of his line. And he had a lot, I hear. Even while imprisoned in a box for 9 centuries, he still turned a few people and they all died instantly.”

“What?” Marcel asked and looked at her with shock.

“So, as I said earlier, I might be absolutely incensed with him, but kill Nik and you kill yourself and your followers.” Makenzi said and smirked. “Now, are you going to invite me in, or do I have to call in reinforcements to come help me get Elijah? Because I may be a hybrid, but I still have very living friends who can deal with a witch.” She said, lying easily. Marcel looked at Davina and nodded.

“Come in.” Davina said and Makenzi walked in, smirking. She could feel the spell Davina was casting, ignoring it as she walked up to Elijah’s box. She opened it and looked down at Elijah with sadness.

“I’m sorry you’re in another situation like this, Eli.” She said softly and began to pull out the dagger.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Davina said and Makenzi sneered and pulled it out, glaring at the witch.

“Oh, did I not mention this before?” She asked and smiled wickedly. “Your spells don’t work on me. A protection from my gods.” She said, lying again. She needed them to believe she was just a wolf and a vampire. “Come now, Elijah. You were not in that box for too long. Wake up. I’ll give you a nice large glass of blood when we get out of here.” She said and looked down at the Original who opened his eyes. She looked back up at Davina and smiled softly to her. “You’re strong, even without the harvest giving you the boost. I believe your coven fears you for that very reason. I’d give you a few spell books if you want. Ones with complex spells so you could practice and maybe not put everyone in danger with the magic coursing through you. But I’d have done that if you weren’t on Marcel’s side. Not a big fan of his, you know. Come Eli, Rebekah is waiting.” She said and stood up. Davina and Marcel watched her go, Elijah behind her, his dagger in his hand and walked out of the room.

“Why did you come for me?” Elijah asked when they were on the street. “I was under the assumption that you were making your way home.”

“I did make my way home, Eli.” Makenzi said and looked up at the attic, eyes connecting with Marcel. “And then I heard you were missing.” She said and looked back at Elijah, eyes telling him that she’d tell him more later. They zoomed away from the Quarter and Makenzi sighed as she stepped out of the city. “Nik and I had a talk.” She said and Elijah frowned.

“Is everything okay between you two, now?”

“No. But it will be. He saw Tyr and Sol, so that’s a start. I’ve decided to help you all. The witches are a problem and… Marcel has been a thorn in the Quarter’s side since you all fled from here. He doesn’t know that you all know about what happened back then. He seems to care about that the most. He’s afraid you’ll kill him for that knowledge.”

“What was that in there? You’re protected from spells by your gods?” Elijah asked and Makenzi smirked.

“A few white lies. I don’t want them knowing that I have my magic still.” She said as they walked towards the plantation. “I also told him Nik and I are married and that I’m mad at him. We’re playing both sides. Nik from the inside and me from the outside. The plan will work if we all take our roles and play with them. Rebekah has to play the angry ex, you have to play the person he knew. He doesn’t know you’re different, Eli. He doesn’t know we’re worlds different from the people he knew back when he knew us.” Makenzi said. “He doesn’t know we have a world to fight for now.”

“And you and Niklaus? Enemies?”

“For now. I made it clear to Marcel that Niklaus and I are on opposite sides at the moment.” Makenzi said as she stepped into the house, Elijah right behind her. They heard the tail end of Niklaus and Hayley’s conversation.

“This whole thing with Marcel – the deal you have with the witches, trying to take him down, take what's his – Rebekah told me that you two once loved each other like family. What happened?” Hayley had asked.

“I made Marcel everything that he is. I treated him like a son. And when my father chased me and my family from New Orleans a hundred years ago, we believed Marcel was killed. We each mourned him, in our own way. Yet, when I returned, I found not only had he survived, he had thrived. Instead of seeking us out, instead of sticking together as one, he made a choice to take everything my family had built and make it his own. Now, he is living in our home, he is sleeping in our beds. That 'M' he stamps everywhere... it's not for 'Marcel'. It's for 'Mikaelson'. I want it all back, and if I have to push him out to get it, then that's exactly what I'll do. I'll have someone see to the air conditioning.” Nik said and Makenzi looked down and back, at Elijah as he looked at her. Niklaus hadn’t told them that’s why he was doing it. Makenzi steeled herself and made her way deeper into the house.

“Makenzi.” Hayley said as she saw Makenzi walk into the living room.

“I come baring gifts.” She said, fake smile on her lips as she turned slightly to show Elijah. “Davina is strong. Had it been anyone else and her magic would have stopped you from having Elijah.” Makenzi said and sat on the couch, pulling out her phone.

“Elijah!” She heard and looked up, seeing Rebekah hug Elijah tightly.

“Hello, Rebekah.” He said softly and hugged her back. “I’m sorry you had to come all this way for me.”

“Nonsense. We’re family. We might drift apart in life but when one needs the other, we are there.” Rebekah said and Makenzi looked at her with wide shocked eyes before they softened, and she smiled. Rebekah really had grown since she last saw her.

“Does that mean you’ll stay and help?” Elijah asked and Rebekah looked at Niklaus.

“If I’m wanted.” She said and Makenzi smiled, looking back down at her phone.

“Of course, you are wanted, sister. Are you sure you can handle it, though?” And wow, their communication has grown a lot since she’s known them in this life. “Marcel is going to be taken down and I’m unsure you’ll be able to handle it.”

“Marcel betrayed me, again, Nik.” Rebekah said and stood defiantly. “I’ve taken the clue he’s given me and I’m going to let him know how I feel about it.” She said and looked at them all. “Let’s take back our home.”

“I wish we could do it quick. I miss the twins.” Makenzi said softly as she looked at another picture her mother sent her.

“What’s that?” Elijah asked and she smiled.

“Tyr and Sol are playing together.” She said and showed the pictures. Niklaus smiled at them and at her but she didn’t return the brilliance of it. He knew she might still be hurt. Makenzi got up and smiled at them all, turning and leaving the living room as she called her mother.

_“Hello sweetheart.”_ Carol said and Makenzi smiled stiffly as she entered a room and put up a sound barrier, not letting anyone hear her conversation with her mother.

“Hey, mum.” She said and sighed. “How’re the twins doing?”

_“I think they’re trying to make each other forget of the short welcome you gave them here.”_ Carol said sadly. _“Tyr is most upset, but Sol is consoling him.”_ Makenzi bit her lip and took a deep breath.

“I hate not being there, mum. I just…”

_“I know sweetheart. You have to make New Orleans safer for them.”_ Carol said and Makenzi bit her lip and sat on the bed. She had been using that room to sleep in, away from the others and just for herself.

“Can I video call. I want to see them.”

_“I’m sorry sweetie, they’re asleep, but I’ll call you when they wake up. I’m sure they’ll be really happy to see you.”_ Carol explained and Makenzi nodded and took a deep breath.

“Thanks mum.”

_“How are you though?”_ Carol asked and Makenzi looked out the window.

“When dad… when he cheated on you, was it… what was it like?”

_“Well, we never talked about it. How’d you find out?”_ Carol asked and Makenzi looked down at the floor, chuckle leaving her lips.

“Oh, you know, the rumors might have been said to be lies, but you can’t tell yourself what you saw with your own eyes were lies. I think that’s when things between dad and I soured before…” She said and Carol sighed.

_“I never spoke to him about it. I told him to put an end to the rumors. I’d stand by him, for you kids. You were so young…”_ Carol said and Makenzi bit her lip. _“But we never spoke about it. The love there was gone long before and we only really stayed together for you kids. I know it’s not a good reason to be together and it made you two miserable, but we didn’t want others to make it harder on you by talking about your parents, you know?”_

“You once told me, dad made you feel like you could do anything.” Makenzi said. “Where did that love go?”

_“Honestly? I already told you. I married your father out of duty to my family. I didn’t want you to do the same.”_ Carol explained. _“Look. The issue with your father and I was more of miscommunication than anything else. Had he told me before he went out to have his affair that he wanted to be with someone else, I would have told him the proper routes to take and the places to go to avoid detection. I didn’t hate your father but at that point in our lives we were only together because of that duty not because of anything else. You and Klaus, you’re together because of a long-etched bond between your souls, as you’ve told me and your father. You’re in love with each other. And that love can easily turn to hate and spite if you let that anger and sadness fester. He’s the father of your children, but that shouldn’t have a role in how you move forward with him.”_

“I want to forgive him. I love him. I do. I just can’t get over this hurt.” Makenzi said and bit her lip, looking at the door as a knock was heard. “How do I get over that?” She asked, as she stood up. She knew they wouldn’t hear her tell them to come in, so she stepped towards the door, waiting for her mothers reply.

_“One day at a time. And you remind yourself that you were dead for eight months. He was hurting probably worse than you are now. Forgive him. Move past it.”_ Carol said and Makenzi sighed, she opened the door and was met with Niklaus’s swimming ocean eyes.

“Thanks, mum. I’ll call you back later.” She said and heard her mother say her goodbyes before she hung up and looked back at Niklaus.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt a call between you and your mother.” He said softly, and she shrugged and looked away.

“It’s okay. I couldn’t really talk to the twins because they’re sleeping, and mum and I were just catching up.” She said and he pulled her face to look at him.

“I know you’re still hurt about it all…” He started and she shook her head.

“No, it’s not that.” She said and looked back at him. “I’m just still getting used to having these emotions. I’m not used to all of it and it’s hard to get past the intensified emotions.” Makenzi said. “I do forgive you, both of you, I just can’t move past it yet.” She said and bit her lip.

“I’m sorry. I wish it never happened so you don’t have to deal with it.“ He said and she shook her head.

“Even if it didn’t happen, something else would have made me feel this way and I wouldn’t know how to deal with it. It’s better that I’m doing it now, so that if I feel this way around the kids, I can better myself and handle it.” She said and bit her lip. “I do forgive you Nik. And I’m sorry that I still feel all this pain. I… When I was Ingrid, I hated my father because he left my mother bleeding in the woods, she was pregnant with me and she had gotten injured and he had left her. I know that it was to protect her, but he never went back, never showed that he loved her like he claimed. He even had been with other women and had other children that he… he accepted them, taught them, but with me, he never told me he was my father until after I’d killed for the first time. He never acknowledged me. And in this life, as Makenzi, I saw my father cheating on my mother. I was thirteen? I had been leaving ballet practice and I saw him kissing another woman. The rumors were everywhere, and my mother and father swept it under the rug, paid off the woman he was with and never really worked out their problems. So, I felt like they were pretending it didn’t happen and I hated it. It was then that my relationship with my father soured.

“All I’m saying is… cheating… what you did wasn’t cheating. It was mourning because you still acknowledge my feelings and you apologized, multiple times, and you’ve been nothing but understanding. I’m just afraid of facing it because of these heightened senses. And hell, now there is that switch everyone talks about…”

“The switch.” Niklaus says and she looks at him and smiles stiffly. “I’m sorry to say, it doesn’t work for us Originals.” He said and she smiled and nodded.

“I know.” She said and swallowed hard. “And I’m grateful for that.” She said and looked into his eyes. “Because I can’t do that to my kids. I can’t do that to my family, and I can’t do that to you. I love you, Nik.” She said, feeling choked up. “I love you so much it hurts.” She said and he wiped a tear that fell from her eyes, his own watery.

“And I love you, Makenzi.” He said and she smiled and cupped his cheek.

“I need you to know, that my actions right now, and in the next few days, weeks however long it takes to secure your kingdom, it’s not to hate you or spite you, it’s to make Marcel think that you and I are enemies.”

“I understand.”

“You don’t. It means you and I can’t be what we always have been. I have to be distant so that Marcel thinks that you and I aren’t together. When Katherine was messing with Stefan and Elena, they realized the only way to actually get her to believe that they weren’t together was to actually break up. Even though they knew the other’s feelings, to get what they needed and where they needed to be, they had to break up and pretend that it was permanent.”

“Are you telling me you want us to break up?”

“I told Marcel you and are married. I doubt a breakup would really work, but… you and I have to be separated. So, if he ever mentions it, just… go along with how I’m angry with you about something you did. Be as vague as possible and make him believe that it tears you up inside but that I’m not the right one for you at the moment.” She said and bit her lip. It pained her to say it.

“You’d never not be the right one for me. I can’t lie about that. But I understand.” He said and looked away; his eyes still watery.

“I just need you to remember I love you.”

“So much that it hurts.” He said and nodded. “I can at least understand what you mean by that.” He said and she nodded, leaning in and locking lips with him, feeling the wetness on his face mingle with the wetness on her own. He kissed her passionately, as if he knew it was going to be the last one in a long time and so he put all his love in it and she couldn’t help but push back with her love. After a few moments they separated, somehow making their way towards the bed, the door was closed, and she looked at him with sad eyes.

“Nik…” She said and he looked at her pleadingly. “I can’t.” She said and went to get up. He grabbed her hand and looked at her.

“Just let me hold you.” He said and she bit her lip, her eyes trailing out of the room, towards the window. It was still very late, and sleep would take her if she let him hold her, but her heart needed it. She nodded, letting him wrap his arms around her as he went down to lay on the bed. He held her, his scent flowing around her and healing her slowly. She felt her heart slow and sleep take her, but before she could let herself sleep, she turned and looked at him. She snuggled into him and felt his breath on her neck as she closed her eyes and slept.


	11. Chapter 10

Makenzi had woken up first and left the bed as quietly and softly as she could. She wanted to stay, her body hadn’t wanted to move, but she wasn’t going to constantly fall into bed with Niklaus when she was supposed to be working against him. She looked at him for a moment before grabbing her phone and quickly making her way out of the room. She reached the bottom of the stairs when she was greeted with Elijah, who seemed to be awake, alert and healthy. She smiled at him and looked away.

“Is it my understanding you’re not going to be staying with us?”

“I’m staying, just going for a morning run.” She said and Elijah looked down at her attire, the outfit she wore the day before, which was not meant for running. She rolled her eyes and turned towards the door.

“Going somewhere, love?” She heard and sighed, turning towards Niklaus.

“Yes, I was going to head to the quarter and go shopping. See, I’ve been in dire need of an upgrade to my wardrobe since coming back from the dead. There is also the matter of the witch that decided to freely give a wolf wolfsbane and then snitched.” Makenzi said with a flat look. “But that’ll come later. Excuse me gentlemen.” She said and walked out of the house. She felt the eyes of the two men on her and sighed as she used her speed to get to the Quarter. She couldn’t look at Elijah and Niklaus so early in the morning without sorting through her emotions and figured she’d actually do what she said. Shopping.

It was just late enough that all the boutiques in the area were open. She smiled as she entered one and looked around, the only person in there was the employee. She sighed and headed towards a rack of clothes, looking through them. She heard the door open, but didn’t look up to see who had entered, she wasn’t interested in shoppers. She just wanted to do something mindless to get her mind off all her current problems.

“You know, when I gave you back Elijah, I figured you’d leave.” Marcel’s voice reached her ears and she groaned, turning towards him. He had a few vampires with him who were browsing the store aimlessly. She looked at him flatly and rolled her eyes.

“I’m not having a great morning, Marcel. Maybe you shouldn’t mess with me. Because, last night, you did give me Elijah, yes. But there was something that clicked. If Nik is willing to give up his brother for your comfort well, I’m just going to have to stay to spite both him and you.” She said and smirked.

“Oh, so you and Klaus are still at odds and you’re taking it out on me?” 

“Does my presence in this city scare you, Marcel?” She asked and smirked. “Is it because I know where your witch is? Don’t worry, I’m not about child murder, so I won’t give her up and… the witches are a problem to me.” She said and smiled tightly at him. Marcel swallowed and looked away.

“We used to be friends, Jade.” He tried and she bit her lip, trying to keep from laughing but she couldn’t help it, her body shook from her laughing and she looked at him with amusement.

“Friends don’t kill friends. They don’t go after their friends’ families. They don’t have their sisters killed leaving a baby motherless. Friends? We were never friends. I was just a means to an end to you.” She said and pushed past him.

“Jade.” He started but they both froze as the door opened and Niklaus walked in, shocked to see her.

“Makenzi.” He said and looked at her longingly. She looked at him and then down. She couldn’t meet his eyes, and she had to hold onto that pain, to play her part.

“Nik.” She said, anger in her voice. “This store just got a little too crowded for me, so excuse me gentlemen.” She walked out of the store, feeling a tightness in her stomach. She stopped and held her breath before walking down the street. She ducked into an alleyway and said a spell to give her privacy and conceal her.

“Makenzi!” She heard Niklaus call. She stayed frozen in place as his figure walked down the sidewalk standing just in front of the alleyway, she was in.

“She said you’re married.” Marcel said and Makenzi leaned against the wall and let their conversation flow towards her.

“Yes.” Niklaus said and turned towards Marcel. “We got married almost a year ago.” He said. She took that information and filed it for later use.

“She doesn’t wear a ring.” He said. “And the rings you wear are all the same ones you used to wear.”

“I gave her a necklace. The gold rose she wears around her neck. It wasn’t really a formal wedding. Just went to the courthouse and got hitched.” Niklaus said and shrugged. “I figured we had all the time in the world to choose rings.”

“What happened between you, because let me tell you my friend, she is pissed.”

“I did something that really hurt her.” Niklaus said and looked up at the sky. “And she is not going to forgive me so easily.”

“Come now, that never stopped you before.”

“You called her Jade.” Niklaus said, changing the subject and Makenzi smiled softly, liking that he did that. “Did you know her in a past life?”

“Yes, actually.” Marcel said and Makenzi watched their interaction. “She used to live here… in the seventies, eighties and early nineties.” Marcel explained and sighed. “We were friends, until I got word from a werewolf that her sister, brother in law and herself were conspiring against me. Then it was war.” He said and Niklaus turned to him, anger on his face.

“I don’t care what history you have with her; you will not lay a finger on her, you understand?”

“I won’t hurt your precious Ingrid.” He said and this news seemed to surprise Niklaus. “Oh, yes. She mentioned who she really was to me when she took Elijah from me.” Marcel said and Niklaus huffed in amusement before laughter stretched his face into a smile and shook his body. “Yeah, laugh it up. The only problem I have now is that my guys are antsy.”

“Well, I can’t help with that. I am only here visiting; I’ll be on my way once I’m satisfied with your presence in my life.” Niklaus said and Makenzi huffed a soft breath out, smirking in her mate’s direction. He turned and left, leaving Marcel on the street alone. Makenzi watched as Thierry stepped up to Marcel and looked after Niklaus.

“I sent four nightwalkers to look into a werewolf sighting in the Quarter. Two came back with no clue what happened.” Thierry said and turned to Marcel.

“That makes ten dead nightwalkers in the last week.”

“Your original friends can compel vampires, what’s stopping them from taking our guys and using these opportunities to drain them of vervain and sending them back?”

“I don’t think it’s Klaus.” Marcel said and turned towards Thierry. “And I told you not to push him. I get he bit you the first night he was here, but as long as we stay on his good side, you all get to live.” Marcel said and sighed. “Look, I don’t want to see any of my friends harmed and I need you all to either avoid him or stay on your best behavior.”

“We have ten dead vampires and five that can’t be trusted, Marcel. How am I supposed to act around him? How am I supposed to sit back and let him do this to the kingdom you built?”

“You bite your tongue and walk away.” Marcel said and looked at Thierry with fierce eyes. “I can’t lose any more vampires, especially not you.” Marcel growled and zoomed off. Makenzi wanted to leave, but Thierry looked after Marcel before making his way across the street towards a witch’s shop. She looked at him, watched him as he sweet talked the witch, calling her Katie. She narrowed her eyes and watched him leave before waiting a few moments and entered the shop. She smiled at the witch, pretended to be a customer before she made her move, getting the information she needed from Katie.

She had made her way to the plantation mansion quickly after getting the information from Katie. She had been the witch to give the herbs to Hayley. She had called Thierry with the information and all that because she loved him. Makenzi had asked how a witch, who was being controlled and beaten by vampires, could fall for one and the witch had asked if she ever loved another. Makenzi had quickly laughed and told her that she loved someone who was willing to better himself for her, but then again, without her he was a monster. She walked into the mansion and sighed as she sees Niklaus with a newly turned vampire, still bleeding out the new vampires they have picked off.

“I got some information, love.” She said and smirked. He looked at her, shocked for a moment before a smile spread upon his lips.

“That was quite a show you put on today.”

“It was, wasn’t it.” She said and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, smirking at him. “I got a way for you to squash your Thierry itch.” She said and smirked. Niklaus looked at her with a loving expression as he raised an eyebrow.

“Thierry is Marcel’s right hand. We all agreed earlier while you were… shopping, that it wasn’t quite time to have such a direct approach in knocking out Marcel’s men.”

“Yes, well. What if Marcel’s men have been breaking the rules? Mostly in the form of mingling with a certain witch? One who slipped a little wolfsbane to a certain pregnant wolf?” She asked and Niklaus looked at her with glee.

“I’d say you’re one step closer to me taking you up to that bed and making you mine all over again.”

“Mm, promises, promises.” She said and smirked. “Her name is Katie. She has a store in the Quarter. Across from the Alleyway I was hiding in. Heard everything by the way, you defending my honor was just… Mmm.” She said and he laughed, leaning close to her.

“I can show you more of defending your honor, was it?” She laughed and shook her head.

“Show me that when you’ve made a plan to deal with both Katie and Thierry. One less witch, one less day walker.” She said and Niklaus growled but smirked.

“Deal.” He said and caught her lips in his, kissing her deeply. She moaned into the kiss before pulling away. Her eyes were playful, and she hadn’t had that much fun in a while. “Right. Let me get this thing on the road.”

“I have the best form of action.” Makenzi said with a smirk. “One that… plays two birds with one stone. I go to Sophie.”

“And why, pray tell, would you involve the witches?”

“Because I tell Sophie I’ll get her Davina.”

“Which you won’t because she’s a child.” Niklaus says and she smirked.

“She won’t know that. Anyway, I tell her I can get her Davina if she gets Katie to perform a spell. I tell her that Katie was attempting to kill Hayley and was even a traitor to them for being with Thierry. And if that doesn’t get the cake, we’ll tell her how her sister was caught. Where she was found, and who exactly manages Marcel’s business at the docks?”

“Oh, that is evil.” Niklaus said and smiled wickedly. “I love it.”

“I thought you might. Let’s go and start this pretty little war.” She said and smirked.


	12. Chapter 11

Makenzi and Rebekah walked into the cemetery, eyes roaming around the place. The witches had tried to keep them out, the ancestors having put a magical barrier around the place, but nothing magical can truly hurt or stop someone who’s mastered siphoning.

“What do you want?” Sophie asked, stepping out to welcome them, or try to get them to leave.

“You’re the one that brought us here, Sophie. I have a little information for you, and if you don’t do this for me, I will start killing every witch I find in the Quarter.” Makenzi said and Rebekah huffed in amusement.

“I would listen to her. Makenzi is married to my brother, Nik. She is very much like him in her… violence.” Rebekah said and Sophie looked at her wide-eyed.

“What do you want?”

“I want Katie to do a strong spell. One that would get the attention of Marcel.”

“What?” Sophie asked and crossed her arms. “Are you crazy?!”

“Not at all. I mean, do you know Katie is actually sleeping with the enemy? Her and Thierry are dating. She gave Hayley poison. You and I both know she knew who Hayley was.”

“Those don’t warrant the death of a witch.”

“Did I forget to mention the most important part, Rebekah?” Makenzi asked and looked at Rebekah.

“You did.” Rebekah said and smirked at the witch. “We know about Davina. We know where she is.”

“What? You’ve seen her?”

“I did.” Makenzi said and smirked. “But that’s not what I was talking about.” Rebekah and Makenzi looked at each other, having their own conversation.

“Oh. You mean Thierry being the vampire that Marcel trusts to handle the business at the docks?” Rebekah asked.

“And where was Jane-Anne found?” Makenzi asked, both originals looked away from each other, turning towards Sophie.

“The docks.” Rebekah answered.

“She was caught hiding in a cargo hold of a freighter before it set sail down the Mississippi.” Sophie said and Makenzi looked at her pointedly. “That doesn’t… But I…” Sophie seemed to be struggling with the information and Makenzi turned to Rebekah.

“Let’s just go. We thought it’d be better to get the witches to cooperate. I mean, Davina, Thierry and Katie as prizes, and still they’re unwilling to accept. Oh, one more thing, Sophie. I intend to set a few Vampires on the loose in the Quarter to kill a few witches as a backup plan. You’ll lose more than just Katie in this war, I assure you of that.”

“Wait!” Sophie said and Makenzi looked at Rebekah with a smirk before turning towards the witch. “I’ll discuss it with the Elders, and we’ll get back to you, just don’t… don’t start anything.”

“I’ll give you an hour.” Makenzi said and turned and left.

“An hour?” Rebekah asked, looking at her with amusement.

“I want this war to start so that we can end it, Rebekah. And if I stay in this retched town one more day sitting on my hands, I’ll go crazy. I miss my family. I haven’t even told Tyler I was alive!” She said and Rebekah stopped and looked at her with furrowed brows.

“Does Tyler not know?” She asked and Makenzi sighed.

“When my mother was going back to Virginia, she didn’t tell him it was because of me. Kol had said it was better that Tyler stay with the pack and finish healing before he gets dragged into another supernatural war. Besides, since I’m a hybrid, I’m no longer the pack alpha, and they might be happy to see me, but they’ll expect me back as an alpha, even though their wolves won’t accept it. The Hybrids Nik made, the ones that had been a part of my pack, they weren’t accepted back into the pack for that reason, and they knew it would happen, it was their choice to leave.”

“But…”

“Tyler is a wolf, Bex. His wolf will be restless with me, he will start to act as if I’m not really there. It’ll only hurt him right now.” Makenzi said and bit her lip. “Honestly, I haven’t told anyone but you guys that I’m alive. My father, mother and you all know I’m alive, everyone else is clueless.”

“Why? They were your friends?”

“Because… A lot has changed. I have too. I know you noticed it.”

“Yeah, I thought it was because you were antsy.”

“I don’t know what it is.” Makenzi said and sighed. “Maybe it’s because I’m a hybrid now? Anyway, let’s get out of here.” Rebekah and Makenzi zoomed out, heading back towards the house. After an hour passed and no new news reached them, Makenzi sent Niklaus a message. One of the nightwalkers that they had emptied of vervain will be compelled to pick on Katie until Thierry is forced to kill them.

Marcel and Niklaus were in the Abattoir courtyard, watching Thierry playing his trumpet. There are various vampires walking around getting things ready for the party Marcel was throwing for the councilman. Niklaus turned to Marcel, impressed by Thierry’s trumpet skills as Marcel had informed him of them earlier in the day.

“You're right. He's good.” Niklaus said, smiling brilliantly at Marcel.

“Right? Music man, I call him. Ladies love him, but he's spoken for. He knocks around with this pretty little witch. Says he loves her, but I don't know.” Marcel informs and Niklaus holds in the smirk he so wanted to wear and raises a brow, acting skeptically at the information.

“Your brightest soldier is fraternizing with your enemy, and you don't care?”

“Well, of course I care, but Thierry is a grown man. He makes his own choices, and I get some good intel. Besides, he's not gonna do anything to jeopardize what we're doing here. I mean, check this out: a vampire hosting a ritzy charity event? We have a community here. No one's gonna mess that up.” Marcel tries to reason, but Niklaus knew that the moment that an ally and an enemy fraternize, there are variables that can never be accounted for.

“Still... You don't want the witches to get too bold, given that a witch's tip about a werewolf in town led to the disappearance of your nightwalkers. I'm sure you've considered the possibility that it could've been a trap.” Niklaus tried to advice and shrugged. “I mean, I’m not trying to make you doubt your men. I’m speaking to you as your friend, Marcellus.” Niklaus said.

“Well, maybe I'll send a little message.” Marcel says, seeming to never have considered Niklaus’s words. He stands and shouts over to the other vampires, getting the trumpet playing vampire’s attention. “Thierry! Take a team of nightwalkers to the Cauldron tonight, do a little rousting...” He said and Niklaus looked at him with an amused smirk. “Oh, and Thierry? Make it nasty.” Marcel said, his own smirk on his face.

Makenzi and Rebekah smirked at the vampire that stood before them, holding an invite for the two. “Marcel would love if you would come to the party tonight.”

“It feels like a trap, do you think it’s a trap, Kenz?” Rebekah asked and Makenzi laughed.

“You know they can’t hurt us. Besides, just like Marcel we have our own secret weapon.” She said and smirked at the vampire minion.

“Off you go.” Rebekah said and shooed him.

“We need clothes for this.” Makenzi sighed. “But first, drinks?” She asked the original and the blond laughed and nodded.

“Please.” She said, making their way towards the bar where Makenzi was sure Cami worked at, Roussos. They sat at the bar and smirked at the blond, who looked at the both of them with a smile and went up to them.

“How can I help you two?”

“A glass of your finest scotch.” Makenzi said and looked at Rebekah.

“I’ll have a bourbon.” Rebekah said and gave her brightest fakest smile.

“You two look a bit young to be at a bar.” Cami said and Makenzi and Rebekah looked at each other and laughed.

“Here.” Rebekah said as she pulled out a fake ID.

“Virginia?” Cami asked and looked at both of them. “What are you doing in New Orleans if you’re from Virginia?”

“My brothers. They are here and you know, family.”

“And you? I’m guessing you’re not from around here… although I swear I’ve seen you before.”

“I’ve been in here before a few times.” Makenzi said and pulled her own fake ID.

“Are you two related?”

“She’s my sister in law.” Rebekah said and then turned towards Cami and looked at her, changing the subject quickly. “Aren't you dating Marcel Gerard? He's a pal of mine... sort of. I heard he had a crush on the blonde bartender at Rousseau's.” Makenzi looked sideways at Rebekah, wondering if her best friend was ready for that.

“I would hardly call it dating. He's wooing me... sort of. I don't know. I mean, he's very charming, which probably means I should run for the hills.” Makenzi snorted and Cami raised a brow at her, wondering if she was right.

“I’m kind of in an on-again/off-again thing myself at the moment.” Rebekah said and Makenzi looked at her and raised a brow, wanting her to elaborate.

“Those are the worst, aren't they? The ones you can't shake, even though you know better, and you always know better?” Cami said, giving Rebekah her break.

“I like you, Cami. Most girls have the unfortunate tendency of being whiny little twits.” Makenzi snorted again and covered her face as a laugh shook her body.

“Thanks... I think.” Cami said, smiling.

“Hey, we’re supposed to go to this posh charity thing thrown by this philanthropist tonight. He's a bit of a Gatsby, throws a mean party. Any interest?” Makenzi asked and smiled as Cami shrugged, noncommittally, smiling.

Klaus enters the party alone, taking in the dark, wild atmosphere. He is wearing a black suit with a black dress shirt and tie. It matched Rebekah’s dress, a black peplum cocktail dress and a hairpiece with black feathers and beads. Makenzi dressed in a deep emerald green maxi dress that had a slit up the side, matched with her golden rose necklace and a black wolf pendent in her hair. She and Rebekah enter together, meeting Niklaus’s eyes from across the room. Acrobats perform, dancers handle exotic animals, and confetti falls glittering around them. Niklaus walks up to his sister and Makenzi, slight smile on his face at the sight of both of them.

“Well, this certainly is a fitting backdrop for tonight's events, I must say. You two look beautiful.” He says, his eyes lingering on Makenzi.

“You do as well.” Makenzi said and looked him up and down. She bit her lip, looking away and spotted Cami walking in. She nodded her head towards the human and both she and Rebekah made their way towards her, Niklaus not far behind.

“Hello, darling. You look precious.” Rebekah says, smiling.

“This party is ridiculous, but I think I went a bit splashy with this dress.” Cami makes eye contact with Klaus and nods at him in acknowledgment as he joins them before turning back to Rebekah.

“Is he the infamous on-again/off-again?” Cami asked and Makenzi laughed and shook her head.

“He's the brother, actually, and my sister is right. You do look stunning.” Niklaus said.

“You clean up pretty well yourself.” Cami said and Makenzi smirked and looked at him, seeing his smug smile.

“Well, don't be fooled, love. I'm the devil in disguise.” Niklaus said and Makenzi laughed and he looked at her, a slight smile on his lips.

“You’re not wrong.” She said and his smile faltered a bit before she looked at Cami, who was watching the two of them with calculating eyes.

“You three chit-chat. I need booze.” Rebekah said and made her way towards the bar, leaving Makenzi, Cami and Niklaus alone. Cami looks to find Rebekah at the bar with Marcel and frowns at the obvious flirting going on between the two.

“The guy of hers Rebekah was talking about... I'm sensing that would be Marcel.” She said and Makenzi looked over, hearing Marcel telling Rebekah how jealousy looked good on her.

“I wouldn't worry about it. Ancient history.” Niklaus said and Makenzi kept watching, unhappily as she watched Rebekah with a frown. Marcel really was trying to manipulate her into thinking he was still interested.

“I'm beginning to think your sister is a bit of a bitch.”

“She’s not.” Makenzi said, Niklaus smiles at her and shrugs.

“She can be.”

“Maybe to you, I mean you guys have been together forever.” Makenzi said and looked at him dramatically, watching with a slight smile as he laughed heartily.

“Come now, Makenzi, it’s as though she invented the term!” He said and she looked at him, seeing as he was getting closer to her and stepped back, catching a glimpse of Marcel heading their way.

“I’m going to go find Rebekah, excuse me.” She said and left the two together. Niklaus looking after her before quickly excusing himself and following after her. Makenzi caught Niklaus as he walked by, smirking as he trapped her against a wall. She looked up at him with hungry eyes but stopped him as she heard footsteps.

“Do you remember when I had my witches link us so that I’d know if you were in trouble or not?” He asked and she looked at him with fond eyes.

“I got so angry with Elijah for making the Martins break it and link him and I…” She said and sighed. “I miss those days.” She said and he looked at her with such sadness.

“I don’t.” He said and she frowned, looking up at him. “Because without the days that followed, we’d have not been… who we are today.” He said and she looked up at him. “We’d not have Sol and Tyr.” He went on to explain. She froze and looked up at him. She didn’t know if he truly loved their children. She didn’t know if he just loved them because they came from her, but as the days had passed, she realized he did, because he went out of his way to call her mother now, to call Kol, to speak to the twins.

“Nik…”

“I know.” He said and looked down. “You’re going to be angry with me for a while, and I’m sorry for my role in your pain, but I just…”

“I… I can’t keep pretending I’m angry with you.” She said and sighed. “I love you, Niklaus Mikaelson.” She whispered. Screw the plan, she knew that it was going to be too long if they kept playing the way they were, she’d not see her children’s first birthday.

“Then stop pretending.” Niklaus said and locked his lips with hers. They were interrupted by Marcel asking Thierry what he did. Makenzi looked up at Niklaus and smirked. Thierry was going down, Katie was going down and soon, the Abattoir would be theirs.


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the last three chapters are titleless and I usually add titles, but I'm doing as I promised and don't have much time to post them and come up with titles! Anyway! Enjoy! I hope these three are enough for the week! Let me know what you think!

Makenzi and Niklaus quickly leave their hiding spot, entering the party from separate areas and seeing Cami alone, looking up at Marcel, who was almost hidden in a corner on the second floor. He looked furious and was looking at Thierry with anger.

“I want to hear your side of it.” Marcel says and Thierry looks at him, pale and pleading.

“Hey, Marcel, come on…” Marcel interrupts the vampire, his voice calm yet commanding.

“Your version. Go.”

“We were tossing the Cauldron, like you said. This guy, some nightwalker, he attacked Katie for no reason!” He said and Marcel’s nostrils flared in anger as he looked at his right hand.

“His name was Max. I turned him, and as far as reasons go, he doesn't need one. She was a witch. He was a vampire. Now? He's dead.” Marcel says, his voice angry and his hands shaking. How could he believe that Thierry wouldn’t betray him?

Makenzi walks up to Cami, who was still watching the confrontation happen from the courtyard. She could hear everything, but Cami couldn’t and so she didn’t understand why he was so angry.

“Do you know Marcel?”

“I knew him.”

“I didn't mean for it to happen.” Thierry desperately says.

“You broke my most important rule.” He sighs angrily and glares at Thierry. “Damn it, T. How long we been friends? Seventy years? I turned you into something that would never die. I gave you a gift.” Marcel said and he looked hurt, upset and most of all furious.

“Are you all right?” Makenzi asked Cami, still listening to confrontation between Thierry and Marcel.

“And I have been loyal to you all this time, and I still am. I'm still your friend, Marcel. I swear, that hasn't changed.” Thierry said, pleaded, begged. Makenzi wanted to laugh, Thierry wasn’t always loyal, she had witnessed that herself in her previous life, not that Marcel would believe her.

“He's got a temper, doesn't he?” Cami asks. Makenzi looked up at the confrontation, not saying anything. “I guess this is the moment I remember I know better.” She felt a pull of sadness for the blond, but she didn’t feel guilt. Marcel deserved Cami walking away. He didn’t deserve her, she was still human, she was pure as far as Makenzi could tell. She looked back at Cami, who looked sad and disappointed as she turned and walked away. At that moment, Niklaus walked up to her, looking at her slightly. He was about to say something but Josh, a newly turned vampire, one of Nik’s doing, came up standing slightly behind Niklaus. The latter had reached into his coat’s inner pocket, withdrawing a folded piece of paper and handed it to the newly turned vampire. Josh quickly took it, walking away and towards Marcel, handing him the paper.

“We found this at his girl's place.” Josh said and Makenzi looked at Niklaus, raising a brow at him. He smirked and nodded up to the balcony, where she turned and watched as Marcel opened the folded paper and his anger grew as he realized what it was.

“Still my friend, huh? That's funny, because it looks to me like that little witch of yours got her hands on a spell that I keep locked away.” Marcel said angrily. Makenzi furrowed her brow in confusion and kept listening, waiting to hear what it was, because if she could hear the conversation, the reply from Niklaus would reach Marcel.

“Marcel, I have never seen that.” Thierry tried to explain frantically, but Marcel wasn’t believing it.

“Shut up. I see on your hand you still have the daylight ring I gave you. So, what would you need with the recipe for making new ones? Unless maybe you and Katie were gonna go off and start a little kingdom of your own?”

“Marcel, no!” Thierry said, confused by his friend.

“Here's a lesson in friendship: friends don't lie to me, they don't break my rules, and they do not steal what is mine.” Marcel said, before he turned his back to Thierry and took a deep breath. Makenzi smirked and looked at Niklaus who smiled in return.

“Ohh…” Marcel sighed, shaking his head in disbelief. “For the crime of murdering one of his own, I sentence Thierry Vanchure to one hundred years in the garden.” He said. Makenzi laughed as she accepted Niklaus’s hand in asking for a dance and smiled proudly at him.

“And it begins…” Niklaus said, lips close to her ear and smile on both their faces.

“They’re leaving.” Makenzi says to Niklaus in the old language they both grew up with. She watched as Marcel and his men lead Thierry down the stairs and out the doors, unseen by the guests. She wondered if Cami noticed. She followed Niklaus up the stairs, heading towards a window overlooking the street they turned on. Niklaus and Makenzi watch as more of Marcel's men lead Thierry out of the party and out onto the street, where a small crowd of more vampires watch Katie approach as she chants loudly.

“Donn moi se la vroh kondu feh aila ra donn toi moi. Donn moi. Salacku tusdeh do. Vala.” Katie is chanting and Makenzi smirks and looks at her fiancé. Katie and Thierry will be gone by the end of this and they would be one step closer to getting their home.

“Katie, no!” Thierry begins to shout desperately, making Niklaus smirk.

“Like clockwork.” Niklaus said and Makenzi smirked and nodded.

“Mm, witches and their desires. So easy to manipulate.” She said softly. She looked up at him and smiled, cupping his cheek, stopping him from watching their handiwork. He looked at her, eyes hungry and smile wicked.

“I love you.” He whispered against her lips and she smiled wide and locked lips with him before pulling away and looking down at the witch.

“She’s stronger than I thought.” She said as the witch pushed Marcel down again.

“You're here to save your man. Well, come on, little girl!” Marcel shouted as he growled and ran to attack the witch, but she used her magic to halt him. Makenzi watched as he groaned and fell to his knees. Katie lifted a wooden stake above Marcel’s head and Makenzi looked at Niklaus, wondering if they should just let her end him, but then again, her anger at the witch was stronger than her anger at Marcel.

“Die, you son of a bitch.” Katie spat, Thierry pleading for her not to, horrified by her actions.

“No! Katie! Don't!” But before Katie could kill Marcel, Makenzi nodded at Niklaus and he zoomed away from her, swooping in and snapping the witch’s neck. She died as Niklaus dropped her body carelessly to the ground. Makenzi looked down to see Thierry crawling over to the dead body, begging it not to be true. He cradled her body and sobbed over her, not realizing that Marcel found a new respect for the original that had taken him in, nodding at him appreciatingly.

Niklaus stood in the garden, so it seemed to be called by Marcel, looking around at the different jails of sorts down the dark tunnel, Marcel had made. Thierry stood chained to a wall in the underground room. Marcel across from him, still looking at him furiously. Niklaus felt proud of himself for seeing the vampire up there. He liked the idea Marcel had, a garden to punish friends if killing them is out of the question. He looks over at Marcel who finally speaks up.

“Just tell me this: was she worth it?” Marcel asked. Niklaus wondered if he ever loved someone, feeling slightly sorry for Thierry. Marcel claimed to love Rebekah and yet he treats her the way he does. It was a reason why he never accepted them together.

“I loved her.” Thierry said and Niklaus watched as Marcel drove an iron stake into Thierry’s cut, listening to the prisoner groaning in pain. Another vampire appeared and Marcel handed him a wooden mallet, telling the man to seal Thierry up and let him rot. After he watched the man laying bricks over wet cement, intent on building a wall to encase the traitor, Marcel turns towards his oldest friend.

“Thank you.” He said and Niklaus raised a brow.

“What for?”

“Saving me.” Marcel explained and Niklaus scoffed.

“I saw you as a son once, Marcel. You’re family.” He lied easily. Marcel was proving to be someone he could never trust.

“Thank you anyway.” Marcel said and Niklaus felt a pang at the boy he used to be. “Let’s head on back, I can’t be absent for too long as host.” Marcel said, clearing his throat. “I saw you with Jade, by the way.”

“Makenzi. And yes. I… I reminded her of the things we’ve been through together and she forgave me.”

“That’s great! At least one of us had a great evening.”

“Yes, well, I’m sure you can fix things with the bartender.” He said as he stepped back into the courtyard.

“How much did she see?” Marcel asked as he looked around the now mostly empty courtyard.

“She saw you and Thierry having an argument.” Niklaus said, smiling at Makenzi from across the courtyard, who was at the bar, sipping on a drink and watching them. “You really like her, don't you?”

“I like that she's not a part of any of this. Sometimes it's good to see the world the way the humans do.” Marcel said with a fond smile. Niklaus hummed and nodded, smiling at his old friend.

“Sometimes someone in the know is better for you, a human, I mean. They… anchor you down and remind you that even if it’s long for you, life is short and unpredictable to them and you… you love it a little more because of them.”

“You’ve turned into a sap, Klaus.” Marcel said and Niklaus laughed, eyes locking with Makenzi again. “She is beautiful though.”

“Inside and out.” Niklaus agreed and looked at Marcel again. “I am sorry about Thierry, you know? I can tell he was a good friend.” Marcel took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh.

“I made him what he was. Obviously, my trust was misplaced.”

“Doesn't make it easier.” Niklaus said and put a comforting hand on Marcel’s shoulder before walking away. Marcel listens in to the conversation Niklaus and Makenzi have once they are together. “What is it love?” Niklaus asked and Makenzi smiled and wrapped her arms around Niklaus’s neck, smiling up at him.

“I’m just happy. I’ve been so angry since I woke up and this… this feeling, it’s what I felt that last few weeks I was alive before.”

“I’m glad to hear that.”

“I was so sure that I wouldn’t get over it… I’m glad I did.”

“I told you, I’d chase you to the ends of the earth. I’ll fight for us forever if I have to.” Niklaus said and Makenzi smiled lovingly at him. Marcel felt a pang, remembering that look. Jade had looked at him like that once, and he was afraid of it, afraid it was a lie…

“Thank you.” Makenzi said as she straightened Niklaus’s jacket. She kissed his cheek and looked at him lovingly before looking at Marcel, nodding and walking away. Once she was far enough away that he couldn’t hear her steps he turned to Niklaus.

“Am I to assume that she will no longer be an issue?” Marcel asked and Niklaus raised a brow.

“What do you mean mate?”

“She’s the one that’s been killing my vampires, is she not?”

“When are you speaking of, mate?”

“I’ve lost ten vampires since you, Makenzi and Elijah came to town.”

“I’m sure that Makenzi had nothing to do with it. Listen, Makenzi hates killing. She… She has trauma from her past lives, from her deaths. She hates watching it happen and in turn inflicting it. She’ll do it as a last resort, but she avoids it at all costs.” Niklaus said. “So if someone is killing your vampires, it was never her.” Marcel looked at Niklaus with confused eyes. Jade didn’t have any issues killing vampires, and Makenzi had threatened him, so was Niklaus lying or was she really that great of an actress. “You don’t believe me…” Niklaus said and Marcel looked back up at him, his eyes having wandered as his thoughts consumed him. “Makenzi… she died twice already in this life… the last time she died she had to relive every death of every one of her lives. Can you imagine that?” Niklaus asked and looked at the dark-skinned vampire, his head tilted as if he were thinking. “Sixty or so terrible deaths. Most inflicted by the man she feared the most, my father.

“She… she confided in me, before she died, before she killed my father, she told me that when he killed her, he didn’t just kill her…”

“I don’t understand.” Marcel said, and Niklaus looked at him with sad eyes.

“Ingrid was pregnant when she was killed.” Marcel’s brows furrowed. “She had gotten pregnant before my mother turned us and… the memory of that life… of that death… it haunts her still. She acts like it doesn’t. To have to relive that through nightmares and then finally as your last breath for the last time… She never wanted anyone to feel that pain, so she never speaks about her deaths and she never likes inflicting pain.” Niklaus explained and Marcel understood. It dawned on him as he thought back to her actions. She rarely made moves to kill, mostly just to hurt or knock out. She let Cami go, made her believe she had a great time with Marcel. He looked down, feeling guilty for all that he’d done to her but stomped that down. Klaus was his friend, but he wasn’t going to feel guilt for a wolf. Especially one that had threatened him and his. “Just… don’t instigate anything with her and we’ll be fine.” Niklaus said, smiling brilliantly as he clapped a hand over Marcel’s shoulder in a friendly gesture. He nodded at the vampire and walked away. Marcel watched him go and sneered. He had an awful night, and here Klaus Mikaelson was, getting back his girl, his happiness, and his damn family. Marcel was angry and he wasn’t going to play along for long. He was going to destroy what the originals had.


End file.
